After the Party is Over
by janiedmbe
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kate has a sudden change of heart and returns to the wedding. She asks Caroline to dance and they take to the floor, totally oblivious to anyone. On Valentines' day, Caroline proposes and Kate accepts. But what happened in 7 weeks to change things? NB This story references my previous story, "In the Beginning" - you might want to read this first!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline stirred and nestled back down into the warmth of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the back of Kate's head on the pillow at the side of her. She lifted her right arm out of the covers and placed it over Kate's body.

Last night had been surreal and she replayed it in her mind, hugging Kate gently to remind herself that it hadn't all been a dream.

When Kate had said she was leaving before the end of the wedding reception and had stopped to wish her a merry Christmas, Caroline had been very short and sharp with her.

"Yeah how likely is that? Sorry. You have a nice Christmas too."

And she had watched Kate walk away, out of the door and out of her life. She wanted to run after her but she had already been rejected once and she didn't want the heartache and humiliation of being rejected twice. Not here, at her mother's wedding, in front of everyone. So she just stood rooted to the spot and watched her go.

An hour later, she couldn't believe it when Kate walked back into the party and stood at the side of her asking if she wanted to dance. Her Kate, beautiful, radiant and pregnant.

Caroline remembered looking at Kate's hand with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. After what seemed like an age, she took hold of it, squeezing and releasing it quickly. She was scared and she knew that it showed on her face. She bit her bottom lip in trepidation and stood up, unable to look at Kate directly.

_"Is this like, um…"_

_"What?" Kate was confused._

_"Forever?" Caroline raised her eyebrows in question._

_"Well, to quote Prince, forever's a mighty long time." She paused. "You know, in theory." _

Caroline had allowed herself to be led on to the dance floor and they held hands and moved in time to the music. Kate placed Caroline's hands on her waist and they gradually leaned in, their foreheads touching. It was Kate who reached up her hand to stroke Caroline's cheek and slowly lifted her chin up so that she was looking at her. And then she kissed her. Caroline kissed her back with equal tenderness and she remembered thinking that nothing else mattered. She was here in the arms of someone she loved, someone she had desperately missed and someone she was sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't give a damn about what anyone else thought.

* * *

It was past midnight and most of the guests had gone home or retired upstairs to their rooms. Caroline and Kate were sat on a corner seat holding hands and looking at each other. It was evident from their body language and their faces that this was where they both wanted to be.

"What made you come back?"

"You, Caroline, you made me come back. I know now that you were right all along, we did have something really special. I realised it when I was sitting listening to your mum and Alan saying their vows earlier in the day. I was watching your face, watching the love in your eyes and I knew then that I had been wrong to say no to you."

Caroline tilted her head and smiled at Kate, tears glistening in her eyes. She stroked the back of Kate's hand with her thumb.

"I wanted to tell you earlier in the day but, well, you had a speech to give, and guests to see, and then when I had got the courage to say something, you were sat with Gillian, no doubt putting the world to rights. And then it was too late. The party was starting to wind down and you were off hand with me when I told you that I was going home and, well, I just couldn't bring myself to say it."

"I am so sorry I was snippy with you. I wanted you to have a nice Christmas but with me! And when I was stood there staring into your beautiful big brown eyes, and you told me you were leaving, I just wanted to hurt you. I couldn't bear it, Kate, the thought of us being miserable and on our own but too proud to do anything about it. And I wanted you to feel bad because you were the one who had said no to me. You were the one who didn't want me no matter how much I promised that I would change. You were the one who, despite my promise to try harder, still said no."

Caroline leaned forward and placed her elbows on her thighs. She cupped her hands together and stared down at the empty finger that had borne her wedding ring for the last 18 years.

"On the drive home, I thought of nothing else. I thought about the lovely moments we had spent with each other, the plans we had made for the future, and that special connection we had. And I got in, I shut the door then I turned round and came straight back. I knew that you were the only person I wanted to be with tonight."

Caroline looked up at her.

"Really? Is that true?"

"Do you remember that day when you came round to my house after Lawrence had stayed over? You brought me flowers and said you wanted to try again. Do you know what I did when you left Caroline? After I watched you walk down my garden path and back to the jeep with your head down and your hands thrust into your jacket pockets? I cried. I lay down on the sofa and I cried for almost 3 hours. I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up and I remembered what I had said to you, I cried some more. I never did tell you that did I?"

"No, no, you never did. Why did, err so that day, when you were, you and I were in the hospital because you wanted to get the baby checked out, why didn't you tell me then?"

Caroline was starting to think that Kate was going to back track, that she was going to tell her she had regretting earlier when they were dancing and nothing else seemed to matter. Her breathing became shallow and she could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest.

"I was scared. I was scared that there was something wrong with the baby. I was scared that you might have changed your mind about us. I didn't want you to hurt me again. But I was foolish not to have said anything. I don't want to do this without you Caroline. I need you by my side and so does our daughter. I love you Caroline Elliot." Kate rubbed her belly, the first time that night that she had really acknowledged that she was carrying a child.

Caroline looked at Kate, her bottom lip trembling and tears falling down her face.

"And I love you too. You said, err, is that err is she our daughter Kate? Is she really our daughter? Is that what you want, for you and me to bring her up together?"

"I want that more than anything in the world."

Caroline stood up and looked down at Kate. This time, she was the one offering her hand and Kate took it without hesitation. She pulled her up and kissed her.

"Come on, it's getting late."

* * *

They giggled like two school girls as they crept along the corridor and back to Caroline's room. The last time they had been in that hotel, they had slept in separate rooms and on the first morning of their stay, Kate had broken off the relationship over breakfast.

_"I was so happy when we got here, yesterday, but you blew it. You blew it before Greg even turned up so don't blame him_

_"This is hard for me"_

_"Yeah, well grow up. Do you think it's easy for anyone? Only don't bother, don't grow up - not, not on my account_

As soon as the door closed, Caroline turned to Kate and kissed her. She responded and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders, moving her body closer to hers.

Breathless, Caroline pulled away and gently led Kate to the bed. They sat side by side and Caroline took Kate's hands in hers.

"I have missed you so much Kate. I think I was this far from a nervous breakdown." She used her thumb and forefinger to show her how near she was to crumbling under the stress and pressure of having to cope without Kate.

"I've missed you too. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to walk into your office and tell you that I was wrong. I wanted to take you in my arms and ask you to forgive me. I wanted you to kiss me like you did the first time you kissed me in your office."

"Why didn't you? I would have obliged and I would have told you that I loved you. I do love you Kate and I have never stopped loving you. I hope you know that. And now that you are back, and I have you here in my arms, I am never going to let you go."

She turned to Kate and placed her arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her back onto the bed. She covered her lips with hers and showed her exactly how she felt.

With trembling fingers, she slowly moved her hand and cupped one of Kate's breasts. She fondled it and then ran her hands down her body and felt for the bottom of her dress. Hesitating for just a moment she put her hand underneath it and moved it up the smooth silky skin of her thighs and her belly, stopping for a second to caress the baby bump. Then she found her breasts again and gently placed her hand inside her bra and rubbed her nipples until they became hard and pert.

Shifting her body into a sitting position, Kate swiftly removed her dress and discarded it on the floor. She grabbed the bottom of Caroline's dress and pulled it up over her legs, waiting for Caroline to do the same. She shuddered when she felt the warmth of Kate's hands touching and stroking her arms.

Caroline moved away from Kate's mouth and started kissing her neck, getting lower and lower. When her mouth reached her breasts, she slowly slipped the bra strap from her shoulder and bent down and kissed her left nipple. She flicked her tongue across it and Kate let out a sigh. The thrill of it and the effect she was having on Kate excited her and she felt her body tense under the touch of her hands.

Caroline planted delicate kisses on Kate's belly and gently rubbed the baby bump, smiling as she felt it move beneath her hand. She explored around her belly button and the skin below it with her mouth. She paused as she got to the top of Kate's panties, unsure of what to do next.

"Please. Please don't stop." Kate looked down at Caroline.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or our baby."

"I hurt so much already but it is a nice pain. Please, I want you to do this." And she tentatively lifted her bottom off the bed and removed her underwear.

Caroline moved her hand between her legs and started to explore, gently pushing her fingers into Kate, her thumb slowly stroking her clitoris, her lips moving back up her body. She found her nipples once more, her fingers never leaving Kate. The heel of her hand moved round her soft curly mound in a circular motion and without warning, Kate's body contracted and the force of the orgasm gripped Caroline. She looked into her eyes and smiled at the passion and ecstasy that was there. Caroline was almost drunk on the feeling.

They spent the next 2 hours exploring each other's bodies and bringing each other to new heights that neither of them had known before. It was everything that Caroline had Kate had hoped it would be. A beautiful coming together where they shared themselves willingly with each other. All that had happened before was forgotten. All they had left was the future and it was going to be a future that they would spend together.

"Merry Christmas my love." Caroline kissed Kate's forehead as she lay with her head resting on Caroline's chest.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too" Kate muttered sleepy. She snuggled down further under the covers, tightened her hold on Caroline and fell asleep. It would be the most restful and peaceful sleep either of them had had for many months.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Caroline looked at Kate and gripped her hand tightly. Kate nodded.

"I'm sure that everyone saw us last night when we were dancing you know. I don't think it will come as a shock to anyone if they were to see us walking into breakfast together."

Caroline smiled sweetly at the memory. "Perhaps. But what if you are wrong? What if they are shocked? Anyway, they might have seen us on the dance floor but I am sure that they won't have expected me to take you upstairs and, well, you know." Kate blushed.

"Don't you think that us coming down to breakfast together holding hands, with me wearing the same outfit that I wore yesterday might be a bit of a clue?" She giggled and lowered her eyes to the floor, blushing slightly.

They both took a deep breath and walked through the doors and into the restaurant. Alan was the first to see them and he waved, nudging Celia with his elbow to let her know that they were there.

"Morning Alan, mum." She bent down and kissed them both on the cheek. "Merry Christmas. Did you sleep well?"

"And the same to you love. And Kate." Alan smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, we slept very well thank you Caroline. Didn't we Celia?"

Celia stopped buttering her toast and looked at Alan. She then looked over at Kate.

"Are you still here? I thought you'd gone."

Kate bit her bottom lip and reached out for Caroline's hand again.

"No, no. Caroline was worried that my little Fiat wouldn't cope with the bad weather because it had started to snow. She didn't want me getting stuck out there on my own in the middle of the night so I stayed."

"How kind of Caroline eh Alan?" Celia was very sarcastic. "It was lucky that there was a spare room in the hotel then wasn't it? I thought that they would only have had the stable left what with it being Christmas Eve and all." She flashed a false smile at Caroline.

Caroline stepped forward. She was sick of hiding her feelings for Kate, sick of pretending to be someone that she wasn't. It was about time that her mother knew exactly what she felt about Kate. She could like it or lump it.

"Actually mum, Kate and I we err, we slept, we … Kate slept in my room."

"I hope you didn't make her sleep on the floor, a woman in her condition. Oh, you didn't make her sleep in the chair did you Caroline?"

"You're being ridiculous now mum. She err, she slept in my bed with me. We are, we have decided to urm, we are back together again, Kate and I." She squeezed Kate's hand and smiled at her with obvious love and affection. "We haven't told the boys yet so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything until we get back."

"Oh, that's smashing love." Alan stood up from the table and embraced both ladies, first kissing Kate and then Caroline. "Isn't it Celia? Isn't it grand that the ladies are back on again." They both smiled coyly and then looked over at Celia, waiting for her reaction. She took them all in with one quick sweep of her eyes.

"She'll have to pay for her own breakfast you know. We only paid for bed and breakfast for one person in your room."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Caroline had a leisurely breakfast and were stalling over the pot of coffee and the last round of toast. Neither of them was anxious to move and they were both more than happy to be in the company of each other.

"Kate, can I say something erm ask you something? I'm cooking Christmas dinner for everyone later, including mum and Alan, and I would really like you to join us. Unless you already have plans. It won't be until early evening. And the boys will be there of course."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. 24 hours ago, she was so unhappy and scared, going through her first pregnancy on her own. And now she was reunited with a woman she loved more than anyone and after spending the night with her, she was inviting her to her house on Christmas day for a family dinner. She didn't want to get ahead of herself but she could finally see a future with Caroline.

"Only if you are sure, if you are absolutely sure. I don't have any plans at all, well I didn't. I was going to spend Christmas dinner on my own, in my pyjamas, eating a microwave meal for one off a tray in front of the television."

"Well, now you do. You are cordially invited to the Dawson slash Elliot slash Buttershaw residence for Christmas dinner. And afterwards, it will just be you and me and we can …" she looked at Kate, cupped one hand around her mouth, and whispered something across the table. Kate blushed.

"Dr Elliot! Have you got no shame?"

"Nope, no, no shame at all, not where you are concerned. Kate, being with you last night has made me realise what I complete fool I have been. I should have admitted to myself months, years ago that I was a lesbian and then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have accepted John back into the house, which was one of the biggest mistakes in my life apart from marrying him of course, and he wouldn't have hurt me again by carrying on with that whor.. er with that woman Judith. And then you wouldn't have walked out on me that weekend when we went away for your birthday and we met Greg just because I had, well because I was, because I was being me."

"Quiet." Kate held up her finger and put it on Caroline's lips. "Let's not talk about what did or didn't happen before yesterday. Let's focus on the here and now and all our tomorrows. We have so much to look forward to. Last night was the start of a new beginning for you and me."

* * *

On the drive home, Caroline pressed a button on her steering wheel and voice dialled Kate. She answered within 2 rings.

"Oh, so you didn't delete my number off your phone then?" Kate was smirking and she looked in her rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Caroline.

"No, err, what if I needed to ring you to discuss work? I thought I would keep it in case, you know, I needed to well, I wanted to"

"Caroline, it's OK. I kept yours too which is why I knew it was you ringing."

The two women laughed.

"I hope you're using your hands free Miss McKenzie!"

"Of course. Are you?"

"Yep. Are you OK? You're not too tired are you? We didn't erm get much sleep last night did we?" Caroline was staring at Kate's car which was in front of her. She couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. No, we didn't get much sleep and it was all your fault, not that I am complaining. How are you feeling?"

"I couldn't be any happier. It's Christmas day and my girlfriend is coming to my house for dinner. Oh, err, I'm not being, erm oh, I just called you my girlfriend. Did last night, what we did err does that make you my girlfriend?" Caroline was glad that Kate couldn't see her blushing.

Kate laughed. "I am anything you want me to be. Girlfriend, mistress, bit on the side, live in lover." She stopped. "Sorry, now I'm the one being presumptuous."

"You could be all three if you wanted to be. In fact, I would love you to be all of the above. We can chat later can't we? I mean we did always plan for you to sell your house and well, for you to, for you to move in with me."

Kate nodded and then realised that Caroline couldn't see her. She waved instead.

"Yes, yes we can talk about it later. Are you ready to pick up where we left off Caroline? A lot has happened since then. There's the baby for a start."

"Yes I am. And the baby was always part of the plan wasn't it. Listen. Yes, we need to sit down and talk about this don't we? No rush, no rush at all. I'll see you in a bit."

And she pressed the button to disconnect the call. The baby was always part of the plan but now it was very real. Despite Kate's catastrophic attempts in the past, she had finally got pregnant and she was about 5 months in. There were definitely things to talk about.

* * *

When they arrived at Kate's house, Caroline jumped out of the jeep and ran over to Kate's little Fiat, opening the door for her and waving her arm majestically in the air. She bent over.

"After you madame."

"Why thank you kind lady." Kate climbed out of the car and executed a little curtsey then, holding Caroline's hand, they walked up the garden path. As Kate opened her front door, Caroline stood back and admired the view from behind. She smirked and resisted the urge to slap her bottom.

"Give me 15 minutes to get changed. There are some things in the fridge that you can take with you. Call it my contribution to Christmas dinner. Take anything else you see that you think you will be able to use. I don't mind sharing."

Caroline watched Kate disappear up the stairs and shouted up after her

"Pack a toothbrush and some clean underwear. If you play your cards right, I might just ask you to stay over."

She smiled naughtily at the thought and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out some things from the fridge and started packing a back she found hanging on the back of one of the cupboards. She was just finishing packing it when Kate came through the doorway. She had changed into a pair of black trousers and a long flowery top that showed off her bump and reflected the colour of her skin perfectly.

"Wow. If you can look like that after 15 minutes, what would you look like if you actually had time to get ready? I wish we didn't have to leave so soon. I have a whole raft of things that I would like to do to you. Come on, let's go and tell the boys about us and get that dinner started before I am tempted to start at the top of that list."

This time, she couldn't overcome the urge and with a quick playful slap on Kate's bottom, she walked out to the jeep with the bag full of food for dinner.

* * *

Lawrence and William were already home by the time Caroline and Kate got back. Gillian had offered to take them home the night before when she witnessed things unfolding between Caroline and Kate. She had had to leave early on Christmas morning to see to the sheep so the boys had been home a long while. Lawrence, in particular was impatiently waiting for Caroline so he could open his Christmas presents.

As Kate walked through the living room door, William jumped up and smiled.

"Kate! How lovely to see you."

"Hello William. Merry Christmas. Hello Lawrence."

"Alright." Lawrence had still not accepted that his mum was gay and was not very enthralled that he had had to witness her dancing with Kate last night. He was even less enamoured that she had brought her home.

"Can we open our presents now mum?" and without waiting for an answer, Lawrence ran towards the tree and searched through the piles, looking for ones with his name on them. "Hey, there's some for Miss McKenzie here." Caroline looked at him and felt her face turn red.

"Yes, err, yes, there are some there for Kate, please call her Kate, and that is why they have her name on them."

Kate looked over at her.

"Caroline! You bought me presents? But I haven't bought you anything."

Caroline walked over to Kate and embraced her.

"It doesn't matter, really it doesn't. I don't buy presents to get them back. Anyway, I bought you these ages ago before we err, before we, well you know. In fact, I bought one of them after we had and I was going to give it to you when you came back to work. I saw it and thought of you and couldn't resist it. I wrapped all of them up and put them with the Christmas decorations because I couldn't bear to keep seeing them when I opened the wardrobe. I had err, I had forgotten all about them. William, did you see them when you opened the decoration box to trim the tree?"

William looked back down at the book he was reading. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and then gulped.

"Yes, yes I saw them and I thought that I should put them under the tree. I thought that perhaps if Kate was ever passing and she decided to pop in then you could give them to her. I mean, if she wanted to see you and say Merry Christmas or something."

Caroline beamed at him.

"Well she did, drop by I mean. It is still early days and we have, Kate and I still have a lot to talk about but I think that she will be dropping by a lot more. We have" Caroline reached out her hand for Kate "We have settled our differences and we are ready to be a couple, a real couple. I wanted you boys to be the first to know this."

William stood up and embraced Kate and Caroline in a big group hug. Caroline opened her arm out and flicked her head towards Lawrence as a sign that she wanted him to join them. He got up, walked right past them and left the room.

"Shall I go after him?" Kate looked saddened by his reaction.

"No, no, leave him. He'll be back in a bit. He hasn't opened all his presents yet."

* * *

Caroline walked into the kitchen and opened the large upright fridge. She started taking dishes and containers out. Before the wedding the day before, she had done a lot of the preparation so there wasn't that much left to do other than turn on the oven and put the turkey in. As she turned around, Kate was stood watching her.

"You really do command this kitchen you know. I love watching you cooking, moving from one task to the next. Do you want any help?"

"No, no thank you. I'm done for now. Let's take a drink into the living room and watch the boys open their presents. Has Lawrence stopped sulking?"

Kate smiled.

"I think so. He came back downstairs and although he didn't apologise, he showed me one of his presents. A game for his Xbox apparently. I will take that as his peace offering. I think it is all I'm going to get for now."

"I'll speak to him later. He knows better than to behave like that. It is totally unacceptable."

Kate grabbed Caroline's hand.

"No, don't. He just needs time that's all. I think we all do. We all need time to figure out where this is going, time to get used to it. There will be a few more people who will be just the same. Leave him Caroline."

"I don't need any time to figure this out Kate. My feelings for you haven't changed, in fact they have just got stronger. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. I meant it then and I mean it now. We can still buy John out of this house and you could move in here. I want that more than anything in the world. I love you Kate, I love you with all my heart."

Kate dropped her eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I have waited to hear you say that. I have loved you since the day you came into my classroom and corrected my spelling. You were wrong by the way – there is no accent on the word bonjour."

Caroline smiled. "I know."

Kate tapped her playfully on the arm.

"How could you! I researched the Internet for hours when I got home just to double check. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of you."

"And that is why I love you. You are so diligent and you pay attention to the finer details and you are pretty and funny and "

Caroline stepped forward and put her arms around Kate's waist pulling her towards her. She leaned forward and kissed her nose and then looked into the eyes that mirrored her own love.

"Do you want to go and see what the boys are up to?"

"No, what I want to do is ta…" Kate started to speak and then just smiled at Caroline. "Never mind, it can wait as long as I can manage to think of some very boring things to keep my mind off what I really want to do."

* * *

Back in the living room, William was poring over a set of books that Caroline had bought him for his university course. She had also bought him a watch and a sophisticated leather bound notebook. There was a substantial amount of money tucked in the front cover and a little note that said "I am so proud of you. Make the most of your time at University." He smiled over at her and she winked back at him.

Lawrence was still opening the rest of his presents. Giving him money would have been boring in his eyes so Caroline had bought him lots of little things that she knew he would appreciate. DVDs, CDs, games, an iPod and a novelty alarm clock that flashed the time on the ceiling in neon green.

Caroline handed Kate a large gift bag that contained her presents.

"I feel bad opening these Caroline because I haven't got you anything."

"Don't be silly. I've already told you, I don't buy to buy back."

Kate delved into the bag and picked out the first present.

"It's a book."

"No shit Sherlock. Oh, sorry boys. Yes, it certainly looks like one."

Kate ripped off the paper and smiled. It was a book of baby names for girls. She smiled over at Kate.

"What if you have a boy though? Did you ever think about that?" Lawrence looked over at them. "Stupid present if you ask me."

"Well, no one did ask you did they." Caroline shot him her best mum look and he went back to his presents.

Caroline had also bought Kate a scarf and an expensive pair of leather gloves. When she pulled out the last present, Caroline sat back with anticipation. This was the one present that she couldn't resist buying for Kate, the one she bought after they had broken up. It was very extravagant but it was a once in a lifetime purchase and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

As Kate peeled back the paper, her hands started shaking and she opened her mouth and gasped. Her love of music and her years as a music teacher told her what it was and she had only revealed a small part of it.

"Oh my God Caroline, is this an original? An original piece of sheet music."

Caroline nodded, her eyes glistening, her mouth in a satisfied smile.

"I can't believe it. It's, it's" Kate wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and looked up. "It's Bach's Mass in D minor. It's the piece that the choir sang at the competition when I first, that day we went to the competition."

Caroline nodded. "The day that you first kissed me."

Lawrence pulled a face and William looked at him and scowled and then looked at his mum and smiled. She really was an old romantic.

"I don't know what to say. It is, it is, oh my God Caroline. It is just perfect. I will cherish it forever and every time I look at it I will remember, I will remember our first kiss."

"Can you try to forget where it was though? You accosted me when I was coming out of the ladies if you remember." Kate blushed and Caroline laughed. "I think it's time I went to check on dinner." She put her hand on Kate's shoulder as she passed her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

Alan and Celia came round just after 4.30pm with bags full of presents for Caroline and the boys. Celia was surprised to see Kate there.

"Didn't I tell you this morning that I had invited Kate? Oh, that must have slipped my mind. If it is a problem, you can always take some of the turkey back home and fix yourselves a sandwich or something."

"No love, there isn't a problem at all is there Celia? It's lovely to see you two back together again."

"Thank you Alan." Caroline embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. "Dinner will be about an hour. Let me get you all a drink. Mum, what will you have? I have a nice bottle of Sauvignon Blanc in the wine cooler. Alan? Perhaps you would prefer a beer?"

"No lass, a glass of white will be just fine. Thank you. Is there owt that I can do to help?"

Caroline waved her hand.

"No, no. Alan, you are a guest, you are both guests, you and err you and mum. You go into the living room with Kate and the boys and put your feet up. I've got everything sorted in here. Go on, I'll manage."

She smiled and ushered him out of the kitchen. Celia hung back.

"So, you are back on with what's her name then are you?"

"Her name is Kate mum, and yes we are back on as you so crudely put it. Kate and I have, we have talked about what we both want and we have decided that our future is with each other. We want to be together to raise the baby."

Caroline picked up a cloth and started wiping down the kitchen counter, rearranging things and putting things in the sink.

"Is that what lesbians do nowadays then? Have babies and play happy families?" Celia looked disapprovingly at Caroline.

"Lesbians have been raising babies for years mum. And our baby will be no different to any other baby. In fact, our baby will probably be better off than some of those kids that I come into contact with every day at work. Our baby will be born into a family with 2 loving parents and that's all that matters. Now, would you like to grab that glass of wine for Alan and we can go and sit in the living room and watch the boys open their presents."

Caroline threw the cloth in the sink and, stopping to quickly look in the oven, she followed Celia back through the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Celia's earlier comment, Christmas dinner turned out to be a lively and pleasant family meal. Caroline hid her anger well and Kate and Alan were none the wiser about the exchange in the kitchen. Whenever Celia caught Caroline's eye across the table she gave her a little wry smile that no one seemed to spot.

They pulled their crackers with each other and put on their hats, laughing at how bad the corny jokes were. Caroline had put some favours on the table which she had specially picked. She found a novelty pink sparkly key ring that she had bought as a joke for a friend but never given her so she put that in a box for Kate.

"Aww, pink and sparkly. Wow Caroline, two of my favourite things."

Even Lawrence laughed at the obvious sarcasm in Kate's voice but Caroline didn't mind. None of the favours were expensive and were only meant to be a bit of fun.

Alan carved the turkey and it reminded Caroline of when John used to have that role at the family table. She smiled at the boys with a slightly melancholy feeling, remembering the last 18 years she had spent with him, many of them wasted and in denial about who she really was.

"So lad, how's university going? I hope you're studying hard and not off chasing all those lovely young women. Where is your young lass, Roxy?" Alan winked at William.

"It's good thank you Alan. The course I have chosen is challenging but it is really interesting. And I am loving the student life, all the clubs and societies. Oh, and Roxy went off to visit family in Leeds. She is from Liverpool but her Grandmother is from over this way. She will be driving back to pick me up before we return to Oxford for the New Year."

Lawrence groaned and raised his eyebrow.

"Do they play rugby at Oxford? I'm not going there if they don't have a rugby team."

"You're not going there anyway because you are too stupid. Not that we didn't already know that." William raised his head briefly and then went back to eating his dinner.

Caroline lifted her hand up.

"Boys, that's enough. Lawrence, you might want to concentrate on getting your GCSEs first before you think about University. You are still 2 years away before you need to make that decision."

Caroline skilfully turned the conversation around to gardening and the spring and asked Alan what he knew about growing vegetables.

"I wouldn't mind making a little vegetable plot in the garden and growing some potatoes and peas and may be some cabbages. Think how nice it would be to feed the baby home grown stuff." She reached her hand under the table and squeezed Kate's knee.

"Eee, that'd be lovely, wouldn't it Celia. I could help you get started."

"No you could not. He has a heart condition you know."

Caroline smiled.

"Yes mum, I know. We all know. I only want some advice about how best to get started. I don't expect him to start digging it out and planting things. Lawrence can do that, can't you Lawrence?"

Lawrence looked up at her over a fork piled high with turkey and potatoes.

"Sorry, I think I might be busy that day."

* * *

When everyone had had their fill of dinner, Caroline cleared the plates away and brought the Christmas pudding that Kate had provided to the table with an assortment of sauces and cream. Alan poured brandy over it and lit it, briefly setting it on fire. Celia was very complementary and said it was one of the best she had tasted. Caroline smiled at Kate, acknowledging the acceptance that Celia had unwittingly bestowed on her.

"Thank you Celia. I made it myself using a family recipe. I had to alter it slightly because of my nut allergy. I love making them, I do it every year and give them away to friends. My dad always gets one too, it's one of his favourites."

"Your friends must really look forward to opening your Christmas present to them every year. You are so talented, baking as well as playing the piano."

On the surface the comment was genuine but Caroline thought that there were mocking undertones and she widened her eyes and stared at Celia who looked down at her bowl and carried on eating.

Once the pudding was polished off, they retired back to the living room and Caroline carried in a tray with a large pot of coffee on it.

"Thanks for asking us over love. We've had a grand day. Your mum didn't want to cook what with it being the day after the wedding. And I didn't fancy it much either."

"You're very welcome Alan. I love cooking for the family and it was wonderful to have you here. I can't remember a Christmas day that I have enjoyed as much as this one." She reached out and took hold of Kate's hand and gently caressed it with her fingers. She ignored the way that Celia looked over at her.

"Are you going anywhere for your honeymoon Alan?" Kate enquired.

"Not yet. We are planning a trip to New Zealand next summer to see the family like but we haven't started planning it yet. We're going over to stay with our Gillian for a few nights so that will be our little honeymoon. But we will be back here for New Year."

"New Zealand. That sounds wonderful."

"Have you been Kate, to New Zealand?" Celia looked over at her quizzically.

"No I haven't. But I've heard it's very nice. So green and lovely. I might go one day and take the baby."

Celia folded her arms.

"So, what are your plans when the baby is born, other than perhaps taking a trip to New Zealand?"

"Err, not much Celia. I don't finish work until Easter but I want to get most of the things done before then. You know, painting the nursery, having a good tidy round. And then I just want to take some time out and enjoy being a mum. I want to find a mother and baby class so that we can meet other mums, and join the library and take the baby swimming."

"It won't be all plain sailing you know once the baby is born. You won't have time to do all that, gallivanting off here and there and everywhere. I don't know why women nowadays think that having a baby is easy. And you'll find it twice as hard what with you being on your own and all. You're no spring chicken are you? How old are you anyway? 45, 46?"

Kate was lost for words and Caroline was mortified.

"Kate is 42 mum. And yes, well I am sure that she knows it won't be easy, no matter how old she is. Kate isn't some youngster straight out of college. She err we went into this with our eyes open. And anyway, Kate won't be on her own. She has me now." Caroline pushed herself forward in the sofa to indicate that the conversation was over.

"Alan, there are some mince pies warming in the oven. Do you want one with your coffee?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly eat anything else. It was a smashing dinner. Do you want one Celia love?"

Celia shook her head and stood up slowly.

"If I ate anything else, I would be sick." She emphasised the last word and looked over at Caroline, who was still holding Kate's hand. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to go back round home and put my feet up."

Caroline stood up. "I'll walk you through mum. You can take a couple of mince pies home on a plate for later."

Celia said her goodbyes to the boys and Caroline followed her out of the room. When they were in the kitchen and out of earshot Caroline turned on her.

"How dare you! Did you have to be so rude? So blatant and so rude? You left Kate feeling very unwelcome in my house and that is not the case. I want Kate here mum and you need to get used to it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I simply asked her what her plans were when the baby was born. I was being interested. How was that being rude?"

"Because you implied that she wouldn't be able to cope once the baby was born. You implied that she didn't have a clue what she was letting herself in for. Well, that isn't true, but if it was, if she was clueless, it wouldn't matter. I meant what I said earlier mum. I am going to be here for Kate and we will bring up the baby, our baby, together."

Alan walked into the kitchen and sensed the atmosphere. He walked over to Caroline and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks again for dinner love." Before he pulled away, he whispered in her ear "Sorry about your mum."

"You are more than welcome Alan. Merry Christmas to you and enjoy the rest of your evening. Merry Christmas mum."

Celia didn't answer and just raised her arm in a backward wave. She had made her point and she didn't care whether Caroline agreed with it.

* * *

Caroline tidied around in the kitchen and loaded the pots into the dishwasher. By the time she walked back into the living room. Kate was quietly dozing, her feet tucked underneath her and her head on a cushion. Caroline stood in the doorway and smiled at her and then quietly walked over to the sofa. Bending forward, she kissed Kate lightly on the lips.

"Oh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep." Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"No, don't move. I'll fit in with you." And Caroline sat at the side of Kate, shuffled around and lay her head in Kate's lap, looking up at her face.

"What time is it?" Kate moved Caroline's hair back off her face and ran her fingers through it.

"It's half 7. Is it too early for bed?" She grinned at her and ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Dr Elliot! Are you suggesting that we err, that we go upstairs and "

Before Kate could finish her sentence, the door flew opened and John staggered into the living room wearing a Santa's hat and clutching a carrier bag in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Merry Christmas family. Oh, oh gosh. Er am I interrupting something?"

Caroline jumped up.

"John! What the hell … how the hell did you get into the house?"

"I still have a key. Do you want it back?"

"You're damn right I do. You don't live here anymore John. I threw you out remember?" Caroline walked towards him and held out her hand. John fumbled into his pocket and dropped the key into it.

"What do you want John? It's almost 8-o-sodding-clock on Christmas day night and you turn up here pissed and uninvited. What the hell do you want?"

Kate was feeling uncomfortable and started to get up. Caroline walked back over and sat down on the sofa, gently pulling her back down.

"Kate, no, you don't have to go. I don't want you to go. John is the one who is leaving, right John?"

John staggered forwards and almost fell over the coffee table.

"Oh, so I'm not even allowed to see my boys at Christmas am I not? I am not allowed to see my boys because you are here with this, with her, with your lesbian girlfriend? Caroline, you can't stop me from seeing the boys."

Caroline was getting frustrated.

"No, I can't and I won't but I can stop you bursting into my house at all hours of the day and night because you decide that you want to see them at this very minute. What's wrong John? Has your girlfriend got pissed and fallen asleep hmmm?" She was pacing around the living room now, throwing her arms in the air and shouting.

"She doesn't drink. She's pregnant. She has stopped drinking. Well, she has stopped drinking as much as she used to. But no, she is not pissed. Not much anyway. No, I wanted to see my boys. I wanted to see them at Christmas." He lurched back through the doorway and shouted up the stairs.

"Boys, Daddy's here. Daddy's home. And I have gifts."

Seconds later, Lawrence came bounding down the stairs like a little excited puppy.

"Popsicle! Merry Christmas."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and sat back down at the side of Kate. She placed her hand on her leg and squeezed her knee.

"I'll get rid of him, I promise."

Kate wasn't convinced.

"It might be best if I go."

"Kate, I don't want you to leave. Please. I want you to stay here with me. I will sort this. Give me 5 minutes."

Caroline stood up and steered John and Lawrence into the kitchen. She leaned into John and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Now listen to me. You have 5 minutes and then I want you out. I do not want you coming here uninvited. What part of this do you not understand?"

She turned to Lawrence.

"If you want to spend time with your father tonight, you are very welcome to go back with him to his flat although under no circumstances are you to get into a car if he is driving."

She turned back to John.

"You are pissed John. You are not to drive."

"Lawrence, if you change your mind and decide that you do not want to see your father tonight, please arrange a suitable time to see him tomorrow and then ask him to leave."

As Caroline walked out of the kitchen, William was walking down the stairs.

"Is that dad?"

Caroline nodded. "Yep."

"Is he pissed?"

Caroline nodded again, her hands on her hips. "Yep."

"I'm going back upstairs."

* * *

John only stayed another 10 minutes and then announced that he was leaving. Lawrence stood behind him with a rucksack on his back.

"Right, well, I am going now. And I am taking my son with me because he doesn't want to stay in the house with 2 lesbians any more than I do."

Caroline glared at him and then looked past him and to Lawrence.

"You don't have to go Lawrence. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want to. I want to spend time with my dad." And he turned on his heel and walked towards the front door. "Come on popsicle, the taxi driver looks mad. He's been waiting here 20 minutes already."

"Sod him, he's getting paid for it. I told him to wait and I told him I would pay him and I will. Oh, bugger it. I'm leaving."

John staggered out of the front door and slammed it shut. Caroline looked at Kate, her eyes full of apologies and her face fallen.

"I am so sorry Kate. I am so sorry that John ruined our evening. It was such a lovely day until he showed his face."

Kate held out her hand.

"It doesn't matter. Really. And he hasn't spoilt anything. I have had a lovely day, the best."

Caroline picked up the keys that John had given her and she had casually thrown on the coffee table in anger. She played with them in her hand.

"Where's that key ring that you got at dinner? The pink one in the favour box?"

Kate reached into her bag and passed it across and watched as Caroline took the front door key from John's key ring and threaded it onto Kate's.

"Here. This is for you to come and go as you choose. No strings, no pressure. I just want you to know that as far as I am concerned, this is, like, forever."

* * *

They settled back on the sofa and it was almost 11pm when Kate sat up and stretched.

"I need to stop pretending that I can do this. I'm too old for this staying up late lark. It's been a lovely day but it's been a long one and I am exhausted."

Caroline sat up too and looked at Kate.

"Bed time?"

Kate nodded and she stood up, offering her hand to Caroline. She took it in hers and they walked upstairs, hand in hand.

When they reached the bedroom, Caroline opened the door and turned on the light. Kate smiled when she saw the bed.

"So, you got a new one?"

Caroline lowered her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. I decided that I needed to get a new one after John left. It hasn't been err, I haven't slept with, it hasn't been christened yet." She winked at her and beamed.

Kate suddenly felt very awkward. The night before, it had just sort of happened but tonight was different. Tonight they were back in Caroline's home, back in her bedroom and she was once more back in her arms.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" Caroline busied herself with the bed covers and Kate looked over at her and took her overnight bag off the chair. It was almost like their first time all over again and the 2 women were slightly nervous but very excited. 10 minutes later, Kate came out of the ensuite wearing a silky nightgown that fell just past her knees. Caroline blew out her cheeks and widened her eyes.

"Do you know what you are doing to me Kate?" She stood up and took her in her arms. "You're very pretty."

"Am I?" Kate smiled at her.

"Mmmm." Caroline reached up and stroked her cheek.

"And you're magnificent." Now it was Caroline's turn to smile.

"Don't go anywhere – I'm just going to brush my teeth and slip into something err more comfortable."

Kate climbed onto the bed and got under the covers. She wasn't sure whether Caroline would expect her to be laying down trying to sleep or sitting up waiting for her. She opted for the latter and was glad she did because when Caroline appeared at the foot of the bed, she was amazed at what she saw.

"Wow!"

Caroline blushed and walked towards the side of the bed. She was wearing a beautiful turquoise camisole and French knickers and looked absolutely stunning. The colour off-set the pale tone of her skin and her blonde hair and Kate was suddenly very turned on despite claiming only 15 minutes earlier that she was exhausted.

She moved over the bed and held up the covers. Caroline climbed in and snuggled up to Kate, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her passionately.

"I don't want to be apart from you ever again Kate. I lost a little piece of me that day when you walked out of the hotel. A piece of me died and I thought that I would never find happiness again and I just ."

Kate kissed her to silence her.

"Don't talk, just hold me and kiss me."

Kate moved and slipped her hands up inside Caroline's camisole and found her breasts. She involuntarily groaned and opened her eyes for a second, wondering if Caroline had heard her. She didn't appear to have so Kate moved her hands around in small circles, weighing and fondling each breast, tweaking the nipples until they became hard. She slid her hands down Caroline's body, stopping on her waist to pull her closer, grinding her pelvis against her, her passion increasing.

"Oh, Kate, I want you more than I have wanted anyone. I want you to make love to me until I can't, until I can't ….."

Kate silenced her again with a kiss and then shifted her body, sliding down until her face was on Caroline's belly. She nipped the skin around her bellybutton with her teeth and slid down the French knickers, shifting her weight so that Caroline could kick them off.

Inhaling the scent of her arousal, she nuzzled her curls and found her clitoris with her tongue. Caroline bucked under the sensation and placed her hands on the back of Kate's head, rubbing herself against her. Within minutes, her body convulsed and she orgasmed, moaning and thrashing, trying to make the sensation last.

When Kate was sure she was spent, she lifted herself up and moved back up the bed. She lay her head on the pillow, gently caressing Caroline's face and placing tiny kisses on her cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Mmm?" Caroline turned to face her.

"I said I love you."

"I love you too Kate."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate's car was getting further and further away and no matter how fast Caroline drove, she couldn't catch her. 90 miles an hour, 95 miles an hour and she still wasn't gaining any ground. How the hell was Kate's little car going that fast? Caroline called her on hands free but kept misdialling. First she got John then she spoke to Beverley. On the third attempt, she got Kate's answer machine and she left a garbled message telling her not to go, to wait for her or to turn around and come back for her. Then in an instant the Fiat disappeared, just vanished, seemingly into thin air. Frustrated and scared, Caroline shouted Kate's name.

"Kate, Kate, don't go."

Caroline opened her eyes and turned her head. Kate's big brown eyes were staring back at her, her left hand on her waist, her other hand soothing her and stroking away her tears. She took big gulps of air, her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"Ssshhhh, Caroline it's OK. Caroline, you're dreaming. It's OK. I'm here."

"Oh Kate, it was horrible. I couldn't get to you. I tried, and I was driving so fast and I just couldn't get to you. I shouted and then you were, you were gone. It was terrible." She shuffled towards Kate and lay her head on her chest and quietly whimpered as Kate smoothed her hair and whispered to her.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here as long as you want me."

* * *

"What do you want to do today?"

Caroline was clearing away the breakfast pots and wiping down the chopping board. Lawrence hadn't come back from John's and William was still asleep.

"I don't mind. If you are planning on keeping me prisoner in your house, I need clean clothes so I need to pop home. And I ought to tell Mrs Middleton next door what is happening. She worries if she doesn't see me."

"Oh, do you often go missing and stay away for days on end?"

Caroline's question was said with a smile but she was inquisitive in a jealous kind of way. There had been a break in their relationship and they had gone out of their way to avoid each other at school. She was curious to know if there had been anyone else although she doubted it very much. Kate really wasn't the sort of person to indulge in a casual relationship.

Kate didn't seem to sense that Caroline was asking about her love life and explained her earlier statement.

"No, I am hardly ever away. But there was a time when the home called to say that dad was really ill and I just upped and left. I think I was away about 3 days and Mrs Middleton thought that I had drowned in the bath or died in my sleep or something. Bless! She really is a sweet old lady but she watches too much Midsommer Murders on TV."

Caroline laughed and then relaxed, assured that Kate hadn't had another relationship, albeit it fleetingly and that her comment was very innocent.

* * *

It was a cold Boxing Day morning but the sun was shining and they decided to go for a walk before driving to Kate's house. Valley Gardens in Low Harrogate was always one of their favourite places to visit in the beginning and they liked to stroll through the flower and herbaceous beds of the English Heritage Grade II Listed garden.

There were lots of families wrapped up against the cold watching their children riding their new bikes and scooters. Little girls were pushing prams with dolls in them and Caroline looked at Kate and smiled lovingly. They walked hand in hand through the gardens, admiring the winter pansies that had been planted. This was the first time they had displayed any sign of affection publicly and Caroline wanted to stop people and say "Have you met my girlfriend?"

They sat down on a bench at the top of the hill in front of the Sun Pavilion. Caroline closed her eyes and raised her face to the winter sun.

"I don't often get to come up here often enough. I forget how much I love this view of Harrogate. I think this is somewhere where I will enjoy bringing the baby when she is born."

Kate leaned back and placed her hands in the small of her back, rubbing gently.

"Ow, oooo, pass me your hand Caroline, quick."

Kate grabbed Caroline's hand and placed it on her stomach, moving it around to the side.

"There! Can you feel it?" She looked excitedly into Caroline's face, her eyes wide and her lips parted and smiling. "I think she is getting used to your voice you know. She has moved more in the past 2 days than in the past 2 months. It must be the soothing tones of your voice."

"I wonder who she will look like? I hope she has your big brown eyes and your skin tone. Oh, and your musical talent. I want to sit and watch the two of you playing the piano together."

"And I hope that she is like you with your blue eyes and your creamy complexion. And I want her to have your logical way of thinking and your scientific brain and your" Kate gazed at Caroline and seeing the look on her face, she stopped. "Have I said something? Caroline, what's wrong?"

She took her hand in hers and watched as Caroline struggled to stop the tears flowing. She chewed the inside of her cheek and turned her head away from Kate.

"But she won't have my eyes or my complexion or my hair colouring or my anything will she? Because she isn't mine, not really, not err, not biologically. She is yours Kate but she is not mine."

"What difference does that make? She will be yours, though, ours, won't she?" Kate turned to face Caroline and took her hands in hers.

"You always knew that the biological part would never happen. You knew that when we first agreed, when we first decided. What's changed?"

Caroline's mind was racing and she didn't know how she would answer her. Should she be truthful and say that part of her only agreed to this because she thought the likelihood of Kate ever conceiving was very slim? That she had gone along with this because Kate had wanted it so much and she wanted what she wanted? Or should she stall with an answer and say something else? She turned to look at Kate, her brilliant blue eyes glistening with the unshed tears.

"Err, I don't know. It's all becoming very real now. When we weren't together, I locked that part of my life into the archive section of my mind. I put it into a big box along with all the other things that have gone wrong in my life and the baby didn't matter. But now we are here and we are what we are and we are back together again, and this is all very scary and very imminent and well, the baby does matter to me. I want the baby and I want to live and but what if she, she, what"

Kate interrupted.

"What if she grows up to be like her mummy because she has learned from one of the best? What if she learns to be persistent and never give in, to aim high and accept only the best? These things are not genetic Caroline, they are taught and picked up and copied. You will be her mentor, her teacher, her guide, but more importantly, her mother."

Caroline turned her head slowly, leaned forward and kissed Kate. She put her arms around her neck and hugged her, pulling her close to her.

"Why are you so much better with words than I am? Why do you know what to say and when to say it?"

"Because I am a language teacher." She sniggered and stood up. "And you are an analyst and a chemist and think too deeply about things. Come on, I'll treat you to a bun if we can find a decent tea shop open in the centre of town."

* * *

They found a little coffee shop that was open and Caroline ordered tea for 2 and hot buttered tea-cakes. They chose a table in the window so they could watch the world go by as they waited.

"You're not regretting any of this are you Caroline? Me and the baby?"

Caroline looked across at Kate and her heart melted. She smiled at her and leaned forward.

"Of course not! I've told you, this is what I want more than anything. I'm just, it's just that well I feel a bit insecure sometimes. You know, the baby will always be yours won't she and I will be, oh, I don't know."

"You will be her mum Caroline. Our daughter will have 2 mums. It's not unusual you know. And you will be on her birth certificate and she wi …"

"Wait a minute. Wait. What did you say? Can you do that, I mean can we do that? Can I actually legally be on the birth certificate?"

Kate looked down and started moving the salt and pepper pots about on the table. She bit her bottom lip.

"Yes but there are things we have to do first. Err, you can be on her birth certificate if we are civil partners or we get married. But we don't have to talk about that yet. We can decide when the time comes. We have a few more months yet and, well, it might not be what we both want although I know it is what we say we want but when it comes down to it we might "

Kate stopped talking as a young woman arrived with their drinks. Caroline leaned back in the chair and gazed thoughtfully out of the window, her hands clasped in her lap and her mind racing.

* * *

They stopped off at Kate's on the way back to pick up some things.

"How big a bag will I need?" Kate peered around the wardrobe door and glanced at Caroline who was stood looking out of the window. She had been very quiet since they had left the café and Kate was starting to worry a little bit.

"One big enough to fit all your things in. Do you have one that big?"

Kate smiled and walked across to her. She moulded perfectly into her arms and kissed her neck.

"Are you OK Caroline? Are you sure this is really what you want?"

Caroline wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

"Of course I do. Will you stop asking me! I said didn't I? I am a little worried that things are moving too quickly and that are we trying to pick up where we left off. But I want to do this. I don't want to wait to be with you any longer than I already have. I want you to move in with me and I want to build a home with you and I want to watch you building a nest ready for the baby." She cocked her head to one side and looked straight at Kate, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile.

Kate kissed her.

"In that case then, do you think the estate agent will be open today? I can, we can pop in there and ask them what we need to do to get the house relisted."

"Why don't we find out? I'm really nervous, an excited nervous but I want to do this. Do you think they might be able to put the sign up before the New Year? It can be our new start."

She held her at arms length and smiled lovingly.

"Come on, I'll help you make a start on packing some clothes. Looking at the size of your wardrobe, we will have to make at least 2 more trips."

"Will there be enough room for all my clothes at your house? Oh God Caroline, I bet you're regretting asking me to move in with you now aren't you?"

"If a large amount of clothes is the worst thing about you, I think I can just about cope."

* * *

They drove past the estate agents and were surprised to find it open. When they walked through the door, Mr Cottingham recognised them and greeted them warmly.

"Hello ladies. What can I do for you today? Wait, let me guess. Judging by the looks on your faces, I would say that you two are back together and you want to sell that wonderful cottage that we valued a while ago. Am I right or am I right?" He did a little jig, stuck up his index fingers and made small circles with them before pointing them directly at Kate. She shuddered.

"Yes, yes, that's right. Would that still be OK?"

"It is more than OK. Take a seat and I'll grab the file from the back room."

They discovered that the agent had kept all the internal and external and that they would only need to pay a quick visit to make sure that nothing drastic had happened to alter its value. Mr Cottingham said they could have a For Sale board outside the house within the next 2 days.

On the way back to Caroline's, the 2 women chatted excitedly about how it would all work in practice. Kate said she ought to leave some furniture in the house while it was for sale, and there was definitely stuff that she had no attachment to or they wouldn't need at Caroline's. But she did have some beautiful pieces that she wanted to bring, including an antique dresser that had belonged to her Great Grandmother.

"And there is my piano. I couldn't possibly leave my piano. Have you room for it? I was thinking perhaps along that back wall in the sitting room. What do you think?"

Caroline mused and looked over at her.

"I think it would fit very nice in there. My mother plays the piano you know, did I ever tell you? Badly I should think because she hasn't played in years. But she can get a tune out of one. Perhaps you and her can put on a little concert for us all one evening. Can you imagine?"

Kate burst out laughing.

"No, no I can't. What I can imagine is your mother telling me that I have hit all the wrong keys or her jumping 2 feet in the air if she brushed my hand."

"Oh, she isn't that bad Kate. She does like you, you know. She just takes a bit of time to get used to people and for people to get used to her."

"You don't say! She does a damn good job of keeping her feelings close to her chest if she does like me because I always get the impression that she can't stand to be in the same room as me."

"Please don't take it personally Kate. I think it is all stems from that time when I went to her when I was 19. I went to her for help and advice when I met Sophia and I was feeling you know confused about who I was and well, she just dismissed it all. I think she is feeling bad that she was absolutely no bloody support to me and all these years later it turns out that I was right after all. I am a lesbian whether she likes it or not. God knows it has taken me long enough to admit it and say it out loud. Give her time Kate, she'll come round."

* * *

When they got back to Caroline's, Kate broached the subject of the nursery.

"I have all the paint and I have bought most of the furniture. I just need a room and then I can get started. Is it OK? I mean the baby will be in with us for the first few months until she is settled but after that, well, she will want her own room. And we will need somewhere to put all her clothes and her toys and things."

"Kate, that's fine, you don't need to explain it. There is plenty of room. The boys have their own floor and I have mine. There are 8 rooms upstairs for goodness sake. We could all have our own room if we really wanted to. And very soon this will be our house, not just mine. Wow, did I just say that? Our house! Come one, let's go have pick one."

When they got to the first floor landing, Caroline stopped outside one of the doors.

"So this is Lawrence's bedroom and he has his own en suite shower but we don't need to go in there. He isn't the cleanest of teenagers. And this is William's room. It's strange now that he has gone to university but it will always be his room. And this is the bathroom that William uses although when we have people to stay over, they do tend to use it as well because it is bigger. And, err, well William is tidier than Lawrence so this always works out better. These are the 2 guest rooms although I suspect you won't want the baby on the same floor as the boys. I know I wouldn't."

She was rambling and she knew it but she couldn't stop. Although Kate had lived with her for a short time earlier in the year, this was different. This time, they were committing to other for ever.

"You could invite your mother to stay with us once the baby is born and any friends you want to stay over, apart from Greg that is and, oh, sorry." Caroline looked down at the floor and let Kate wander into the one of the rooms.

Both guest rooms were done out very stylishly in pastel colours. They were bright and warm and Caroline had put little bottles of toiletries on the top of the drawers, and piles of freshly laundered towels on the beds. Kate could imagine her being the perfect hostess.

They walked up another flight of stairs onto the second floor landing.

"So this is probably where we will want the baby to be, on this floor. Once she has moved out of our room that is."

She opened a door across the landing from their bedroom.

"This is err this was John's office when we first moved in but it has become a bit of a dumping ground for all his old papers and books and stuff that he keeps telling me he will sort out. I think this would make a very good office for you if you would like one. I mean mine is too small for 2 of us really isn't it. In fact, I could always move my things up here couldn't I and we could share an office. Would that work, 2 of us sharing an office when we had things to do?"

Kate picked up Caroline's hand and squeezed it.

"I think it will work very well. And I love how you are so excited about creating an office in your house, sorry our house!"

"And this" she walked down the landing and opened another door "This room could be the baby's nursery. It is light and airy and gets the early morning sun. And I think it is plenty big enough. What do you think?"

Kate stepped into the room and looked around. The walls were painted in a very plain magnolia colour and there were ordinary looking cream curtains hanging at the large window. There were a few pieces of furniture in there but Kate saw the potential.

"And would I be able to paint the walls and may be do a mural and change the curtains and put in some different furniture?"

Caroline smiled and kissed her.

"Kate my love, you can erm we can do whatever we want to this room. This room is for your baby, our baby. We could paint it sky blue pink with yellow dots on it if we wanted."

"I wouldn't quite go that far but I like the colours. I am imagining a nice lemon colour on the walls and perhaps a picture over there of something, Winnie the Pooh or Disney characters? And we can put the cot there and the changing table there."

Kate's eyes lit up as she walked around the room, picturing how it would look,

"Oh, I am so excited now. When can we get started?"

"As soon as you like! There is quite a bit of work though because we have to clear out the room first and get it ready for painting so don't expect this to be done overnight."

Kate spun around in the room, her eyes smiling and her mouth laughing.

"Let's do it now!"

Caroline raised one eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Give me 5 minutes to get changed."


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline was in the kitchen emptying a bucket of dirty water down the sink. They had cleaned all the woodwork down in the nursery ready to make a start on the painting. Most of the furniture was either where they wanted it to be or had been moved out. She was going to ask Lawrence to help with the bigger pieces.

As she turned from the sink, she spotted Celia peering at her through the window. She gestured towards the back door and Caroline walked through to open it.

"Hello love. Can I come in?"

Caroline stepped to one side and Celia walked past her and made her way up into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools and watched her while she cleaned the bucket out and washed her hands.

"Did you want something mum only I'm busy. Kate and I are getting the baby's room ready." Caroline's body language should have been an indication to Celia that she was in no mood to talk to her and she hadn't really forgiven her for the cutting comments she had made on Christmas day. But Celia carried on relentless.

"No, not really. I just thought I would pop round and see you and, what did you say? You're getting a nursery ready, in this house? Didn't take her long to get her feet under the table did it? Hasn't Kate got room in her own home for her baby?"

Caroline leaned forward and slammed both her hands on the kitchen counter.

"See, there you go again mum. Every time we talk about Kate, you throw in some sarcastic or cutting comment."

She grabbed a cloth and started to wipe around the counter tops, moving and rearranging things. She stopped and looked at Celia.

"So did you want something or are you just here to dazzle me with your charm and wit?"

Caroline threw the cloth into the sink and pushed her sleeves back up her arm. Her nostrils were flared and she started breathing deeply to calm herself down.

"Oh Caroline, can we start again? Can I go out and come back in again? I came round to say that I am sorry for the way that I spoke to Kate yesterday. I do like her you know."

"Well, you could have fooled me after what you have just said. Anyway, it's not me that you need to be telling that to is it. Do you want me to go and get her so that you can tell her yourself? She's only upstairs."

"I can't help how I feel. It's strange you know after seeing you married to John for all this time. Not that I liked John much anyway. Can't you just pass on a message to Kate love? I don't want to, well, it's a bit embarrassing you see."

Caroline turned around, her hand on her hip.

"Since when have you been embarrassed about what you say or do mum? Are you going to avoid her for ever? We are serious about this you know and you are going to be seeing a whole lot more of Kate. In fact yesterday she put her house back on the market." Caroline paused and was silently smug at the sight of Celia's face. "Yes, that's right. And she is moving in here. We are not making a second nursery for the baby in case Kate decides to stay over. This will be her home too so you need to patch things up pretty quick or quite frankly, you need to find somewhere else to live because I will not have you speaking to Kate the way you spoke to her the other day."

Caroline stood back and moved the hair off her face roughly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand in an attempt to soothe away the tension that was building.

"So, I'll shout Kate down shall I?"

Celia looked directly at Caroline and her face softened.

"If you must. I suppose I ought to get this out of the way."

* * *

Kate walked into the kitchen unaware that Celia was there. She stopped in the doorway and looked at Caroline.

"Hello love. How's the decorating going?"

"Hello Celia. Yes, it's going OK thank you. We're ready to start painting now aren't we Caroline? I'm so excited."

Caroline walked over to Kate and put her arm around her waist and steered her into the kitchen. They stood facing Celia, side by side, still embracing.

"Caroline tells me that you've put your house on the market. How soon do you think it will sell?"

"I'm not sure. The estate agent says it will be very popular so I hope it will sell quickly. Obviously, the quicker it sells the sooner I can give Caroline the money and the sooner she can buy John out of this house."

Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked at Celia. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head towards Kate, prompting Celia to change the conversation towards why she had really popped in.

"Err listen Kate. I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said the other day. I am glad that you are our Caroline are back together again. And I think you will be a great mum when the baby is born."

"Thank you Celia. I really appreciate you saying so."

"I just want her to be happy, for you both to be happy, and if it means that you are together, then so be it. Do you think we can start again?"

Kate walked over to Celia and held her arms out. Celia stood up and hugged Kate, smiling at Caroline over her shoulder.

"Shall I put the kettle on? You ladies look like you could do with a cuppa."

* * *

Lawrence slammed the front door shut behind him and shouted down the hall way.

"Ma, I'm home."

He bounded into the kitchen and stopped when he saw his mum with her arm around Kate speaking to his Grannie.

"Oh, is she still here?"

Caroline's head shot round and she glared at Lawrence.

"Lawrence! And yes, she is still here, Kate is still here. In fact, Kate has moved in with me, with us. Kate is going to be living with us, here for err, well, forever, I guess." She looked at Kate and smiled. "And please call her Kate. Did you have a good time at your fathers? How is Judith?"

"No, not really. His flat is minging. Judith can't cook. And there are things all over the place. I don't know why he stays with her."

"I did tell you love. I did say that Judith wasn't much of a, err a home maker. Is she, you know, her and the baby. Are they OK?"

Lawrence shrugged.

"I guess so. She had an argument with my dad and she spent most of her time in the bedroom. He told her that she couldn't have any more wine and she told him to piss off."

Caroline raised her eye brows and Celia smiled.

"Well, she did. Dad didn't like it and so he had the face on with me. I didn't even do anything. Anyway, what time is tea, I'm starving." He walked towards the fridge and pulled out a packet of boiled ham, helping himself to a slice.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm going to make a start on tea in 5 minutes. Kate and I have just finished doing some things in one of the rooms, ready for the baby. We could err it would be nice if you would help us out, help me out, to move some furniture."

"Yeah, whatever." And he walked out of the room, casting a backwards glance over his shoulder at Kate.

"He took that well didn't he Caroline? He did didn't he? That was a good sign wasn't it that he is OK with me moving in with you, with him?"

Caroline pulled Kate closer to her and rested her head against hers.

"Who knows? Anyway, it won't affect him much will it? He is hardly ever in and when he is, he is in bedroom. Don't worry, he'll get used to it."

"I guess so. What about when the baby is born? What then?"

"He won't even notice that there is a baby in the house."

* * *

William was standing in the hallway with his rucksack on his shoulders. He put on his scarf and waited for Roxy who was chatting to Caroline in the kitchen.

"It was lovely meeting you again Dr Elliot. I will certainly come back to visit you at Easter with William. We will need a break from our studies."

Caroline smiled and touched Roxy on the shoulder.

"Caroline . Please call me Caroline. Dr Elliot makes me sound like I am your teacher and I'm not. I'm your, well I am not your teacher. Oh, and I have decided to drop the Elliot as well. I am going to start using my maiden name again, Dawson. So I will be Dr Dawson. Well, not to you. I will always be Caroline to you."

She looked over at Kate who beamed at her, her eyes twinkling. Roxy smiled.

"Bye Kate. Take care of yourself and I will see you and the baby soon."

Caroline folded her arms and walked with Roxy into the hallway. She looked at William as he stood waiting for them.

"You make sure you eat properly when you get back to Oxford. And get plenty of rest."

"I will mum. Of course I will. And you make sure that you take care of Kate and Kate, take care of mum won't you. You know what she gets like when she is stressed."

Kate smiled at him.

"I will William. I most certainly will."

"Drive carefully you two. There will be some idiots on the road at this time of year. Ring me or text me or something when you get back."

Caroline stood on the door step waving until they were out of sight. She turned to Kate and sighed.

"It is always so hard saying goodbye to him. I miss him you know."

"I know you do." And she put her arm protectively around her shoulder and walked her back into the house.

"So, you're dropping the Elliot from your name?"

Caroline stopped and hugged Kate tighter.

"Yes. I have decided that now John isn't in my life, I no longer want to share his name. I want to go back to being Caroline Dawson, the real me, the person I was when I was at university before I met John."

* * *

Caroline and Kate were sat up in bed, reading the on-line editions of the papers on their tablets.

"So, what do you want to do tonight, for New Years Eve? Shall we put on our dancing shoes and find a classy little club somewhere?"

Kate slowly turned her head and looked at Caroline.

"Yes, I think we should. I have a lovely floor length dress that will mould perfectly to my body and some matching heels. I would love to see in the New Year in some noisy night club with a whole bunch of people who we have never met."

Caroline peered at Kate over the top of her glasses and then took them off, looking at her quizzically.

"Are you serious? Heels and a night club in your condition? I was kidding."

Kate laughed.

"So was I. I couldn't think of anything worse. Besides, I don't own a pair of heels. I just want to stay in, you and me, and toast in the New Year together. I think I can allow myself one little glass of something fizzy without making the baby see double."

Caroline leaned forward and kissed Kate.

"That sounds idyllic. I would hate the thought of it too but I would have done it if that was what you wanted. You don't mind do you, staying in I mean?"

"Of course I don't. It would be a perfect end to a perfect week, and a perfect start to the year ahead and our future together."

"Well, it will just be the 2 of us. Lawrence has asked if he can stay at Angus' which of course I said yes to because he would talk to me even less if I said no. And mum and Alan are going over to Halifax. So we can do whatever we want."

"He hates me doesn't he Lawrence?"

Caroline looked at Kate, lifted her arm and smiled. She flicked her head to the side and Kate moved in, snuggling into Caroline's chest. She put her arm around her waist.

"Lawrence got a lot of, err he had fun poked at him when the boys at school found out that you and me were, you know, when we were practically living together before. I just don't think he is ready for people to know that we are seeing each other again, that we are a couple again. I don't think he hates you. No, I know he doesn't hate you. He just needs time Kate. Besides, what's not to like about you?"

She kissed her nose and moved down to her mouth, kissing her tenderly and gently. She stroked her upper arm and traced her fingers down her arm until she was holding her hand. She interlocked her fingers with Kate's and pulled away, gazing into her eyes and smiling. Kate bit her bottom lip and then smiled back.

"Do you want me to, shall I cook something special for dinner? I can pop out to the shops later and get some things in. And then we could watch a DVD or something, if we can find one we like and then well, see where it goes to from there."

Kate snuggled back into Caroline and smiled.

"I like that idea. But first, I have another idea. I think you're going to like it."

And she slid her hand under the covers and began stroking Caroline's thigh, moving higher and higher until Caroline started to moan and respond to her touch.

* * *

Caroline had set the table and was just lighting the candles when Kate walked through into the kitchen.

"I must have dropped off. Why didn't you shout me?"

Caroline walked over to her and kissed her.

"I couldn't bear to do it. I stood looking at you for a while but you looked so peaceful. Anyway, you were obviously tired. I told you not to overdo it the other day. It's all catching up on you."

"But I feel bad that you have cooked supper and I haven't helped. Do I at least have time to wash my face and change?"

Caroline stepped back and looked her up and down.

"You don't need to change on my account. You look beautiful in your sweatshirt and jogging pants. But if you would feel more comfortable, the food will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Perfect. It smells delicious and I am starving."

Kate walked back out of the kitchen and Caroline stood staring at the view of her bottom as it sashayed out of the door way. She fanned herself with her tea towel and went back to putting the finishing touches to the meal.

* * *

Sitting down to a meal, just the two of them, was a rarity for Caroline and Kate. The boys were either at home or they simply didn't have the time to relax and enjoy a meal.

The mood was romantic and the food simple and delicious. After they had finished eating, Kate reached over and touched Caroline's hand, smiling at her. Caroline's stomach flipped and she gently stroked the back of Kate's hand.

"What happened with us Caroline? Where did we go wrong?" She bit her bottom lip and waited for an answer.

"I don't know Kate. I just know that for the last 6 months I have been so unhappy without you. But now that you are back, now that you have admitted that you were wrong, I"

Kate interrupted her.

"Pardon? I was wrong? I was wrong about what?" The heckles went up on the back of her neck and she whipped her head up and was confronted by Caroline's smiling face. It was then that she realised that she was teasing her. "You are so full of it, you know that. It wasn't all me you know."

Caroline squeezed her hand tighter.

"I know and I am ready to say that I was wrong. I am ready to admit that I was selfish, devoid of any emotion and a rubbish girlfriend. But I have changed Kate and I am so glad that you have given me a second chance. And I won't let you down, I promise. I will be there for you, I will be everything you want me to be." A single tear rolled down her cheek and Kate reached out and wiped it away with her finger.

"Well, Ms Dawson, that's a turn up for the books for a starter. You admitting you are wrong and apologising. Wow, you have changed."

Caroline pushed her chair away from the table and, still holding Kate's hand, she pulled her up and onto her feet and took her in her arms.

"I will try, I promise. Now, do you want to take dessert into the living room or er, do you want to, you know we could always eat it upstairs in bed. There is a nice bottle of sparkling apple juice in the fridge that we can open. If you close one eye and concentrate really hard, it tastes like champagne. I'll just load the dishwasher and then we can"

Kate silenced her with a kiss.

"I think that is a very good idea. I'll get the glasses."

* * *

Kate was fast asleep by midnight and Caroline was quietly dozing, still holding onto Kate's hand. Their lovemaking had been slow and sensual and everything that they had both wanted it to be.

The sound of the fireworks woke them both and Kate sat bolt upright in bed. Caroline stirred and frowned, momentarily confused about where she was.

"_Now at last my dream is real, I found peace true love can heal, on the journey throughout time, a new beginning has arrived at the crossroads of my life. This new love keeps me alive_."

"Caroline, was that Judas Priest that you have just recited to me?"

Caroline blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Err yes, yes it was. Lawrence went through a phase a while ago and he used to play this song over and over again. The lyrics stuck in my mind and it seemed very appropriate."

"It was lovely. Thank you. It makes a change from someone reciting Shakespeare."

Caroline looked up.

"Oh, do you get that very often, someone reciting love sonnets to you?"

A small smile appeared on Kate's face.

"I might. I'm not telling you though." She had a playful look and Caroline took advantage. She gently tickled her side, just under her armpit. Kate kicked her feet and giggled.

"Stop, you know how much that tickles me. Stop or I might be forced to retaliate."

"Bring it on Ms McKenzie."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the holidays flew by and before they knew it, it was start of the new term and Kate and Caroline were gathering their things together for work. It was hectic in the kitchen as their paths crossed while they packed their books and papers and tried not to spill tea on their clothes or drop toast crumbs on the floor.

"Sheet music" muttered Kate and she disappeared off into the living room.

Lawrence bounded into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge.

"Am I OK for a lift to school mum?"

Caroline turned to him and smiled.

"Of course you are but you'll have to sit in the back because Kate will be up front."

Lawrence stopped what he was doing, a carton of orange juice half way to his mouth.

"Why can't she drive herself? She always used to drive herself before when she lived with us. Why can't she drive herself today?"

Caroline walked over to Lawrence, calmly took the orange juice from his hand and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Get a glass please. We will be travelling to and from work together from now on. Kate and I are a couple and that is what couples do. There is no point in taking 2 cars and driving to the same place. So do you want a lift to school?" She folded her arms and waited for him to respond.

"I'll catch the bus with Angus. Bye." Caroline followed him down the hall and grabbed his coat off the rack, throwing it to him. He turned round, caught it.

"Have a nice day."

"Yeah, whatever." And he slammed the door behind him without a backward glance.

Kate popped her head around the living room door.

"Was that Lawrence?"

"Yep. Apparently he is too cool to travel to work with his mum and her, with his mum and – Kate, what are we? Are we a couple, are we partners, girlfriend and girlfriend? It feels strange all of a sudden having to think what we are."

Kate leaned on the door jamb and looked at Caroline.

"You could tell everyone that I am your live in lover, and I could say you are my sugar momma." She smiled and waited for a reaction. Caroline gasped and stood open mouthed, lost for words so Kate said "We are a couple, we are partners. We are together, that's all that matters."

Caroline swept past her and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Come on. We're going to be late. Did you pick up your lunch off the counter?"

"I certainly did! You are one remarkable woman, Caroline Dawson. Did you know that?"

Caroline winked at her and grabbed her handbag.

"I have been told, yes, but not for a while."

* * *

Beverley was already at her desk when Caroline breezed in.

"Morning Beverley. Is it too late to wish you a Happy New Year?"

Beverley looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Morning Caroline. No, I don't think it is. And a Happy New Year to you too. Did you have a good Christmas? How was your mother's wedding? Oh and thank you so much for that lovely scarf you bought me. I felt totally spoilt when I opened it."

"You are very welcome Beverley. I thought of you the instant that I saw it. And we had a lovely Christmas thank you. And the wedding was, er good, very memorable. How about you? How was your Christmas?"

"My Christmas was great thank you. Very quiet. Can we just rewind though. We? Is that a royal we? Or is that we as in you and the boys? Or perhaps you mean we as in you and the rest of the family."

"I mean we as in me and, me and err do you have my appointment sheet for the day Beverley? Could you bring it through with a cup of coffee please? I can see a pile of post that needs my attention so I will get straight onto that."

Caroline closed her office door quietly behind her and sighed. She would have to tell Beverley before the gossip reached her. Someone would have seen her and Kate and her arriving at school together.

She took off her coat, hung it up and walked over to her desk. She looked out of the window onto the courtyard and could see the pupils starting to arrive. She hoped that Lawrence wouldn't have a rough time when his classmates found out that their head teacher had moved in one of their music teachers during the holidays. She smiled at the thought and pulled out her chair, sitting down and reaching for the pile of post.

She looked up as her office door opened. Beverley walked towards her with a cup of coffee and a thin file. She also had a determined look on her face.

"You're not getting away with it that easy you know. So who is "we"? Come on Caroline, I have known you too long not to know that something is going on. You never walk into your office with a smile like that on the first day of term. Who has been making all your Christmas' come at once?" She lifted her eye brows and leaned her palms on the edge of the desk, staring straight into Caroline's eyes.

"Is it that obvious? Am I really that transparent?"

Beverley nodded and stood up straight. She pointed at Caroline.

"I knew it! Come on, spill. I'm too old for playing games."

"Can't I even ask you to take a guess? I'll give you three chances." Caroline took off her glasses and clasped her hands in front of her.

"John, Robbie, Kate, in that order from likely to not at all likely."

Caroline laughed.

"Absolutely not, no way ever to the first one. John and I are over, finished, we never were. And me and Robbie? Have you even met Robbie? He is nice enough, very genuine and kind but he is a bit of a Neanderthal. And Kate. Why did you say that Kate and I getting back together is not at all likely? Why wouldn't Kate and I be able to patch up our differences and er, well, erm get back together?"

Someone in the way that Caroline said the last sentence and the look on her face made Beverley stop and think think and she suddenly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my days Caroline. You and Kate are back together? Are you serious or are you just pulling my leg? Please tell me you aren't winding me up. You and Kate back together again? How, when? I am made up for you, I really am."

Caroline stood up and walked around the desk, perching on the end of it and stretching her legs in front of her.

"Yes, yes we are. Kate and I are back together. In fact, we are more than back together. She has moved in with me and the boys and has put her house on the market." She lowered her eyes and looked at the floor and was just about to say more when the bell went.

"Saved by the bell. Are my robes where they always are Beverley? I don't want to be late to assembly."

* * *

The rest of the morning seemed interminable and Caroline kept checking her watch. Why was time going backwards? She was desperate for lunch time to come. She rarely stopped and ate but today was an exception. She picked up her phone and dropped Kate a text.

"Are you free for lunch? x"

The response was almost instant.

"I thought you'd never ask. Your place or mine? x"

"Mine. Beverley knows x"

The bell to signal the start of lunch had only just finished ringing when Caroline's office door opened and Kate popped her head inside.

"Are you free Dr Dawson?"

Caroline took up the pretence and looked down at her appointment sheet on her desk.

"I think I can manage to see you for oh, er, 30 minutes. Come in Ms McKenzie."

Kate giggled and Caroline got up and walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her tenderly.

"God, I've missed you. Why has today been so long?"

Kate pulled away and stroked Caroline's cheek.

"And it's only lunch time. How am I going to survive the rest of the day?"

"I could always come into your class and observe you teaching. I need to do that more, you know, watch my teachers to find how effective they are."

"And do you think I will be able to concentrate when you are in the same room as me, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes, folding and unfolding those arms across your "

The door opened and Beverley backed in carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Caroline felt Kate tense up but she held her tight and stroked her back with the flat of her hand. Slowly, she relaxed.

"Ahh, thank you Beverley. Can you er could you put it down on the table."

She turned around and smiled at Kate, her eyes warm and welcoming.

"Hello Kate. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yes, yes I did thank you Beverley. How about you?"

"Yes, it was very pleasant. But not half as exciting as yours." She raised an eyebrow and beamed at her.

"I am so happy for you two ladies. Caroline has been very miserable you know Kate. Ever since you, well, when you."

"Thank you Beverley. That will be all."

"I mean, when you came and said you were pregnant and"

"Beverley! Thank you. I will call you if I need you again."

Caroline walked towards Beverley and started to usher her out of her office.

"Please don't put any calls through for the next half an hour. For once, I would like an uninterrupted lunch break. Thank you Beverley."

She leaned over and grabbed the door handle, almost shoving Beverley back into the outer office. Closing the door, she rested against it and let out a deep sigh. Kate laughed.

"She's insistent isn't she, Beverley?"

Caroline nodded.

"Yep. Yep, she certainly is."

* * *

15 minutes later, the phone rang. Caroline stared at it, tutted and scowled.

"Beverley, I said no … He said … No, I don't … Well we can't have … yes, OK, put him through."

She ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her eyes. She picked up her glasses that were on her desk and put them back down again. Taking a breath, she set her face, seemingly in control, and spoke.

"John." She listened intently, quickly became disengaged and stared out of the window.

"No, I do not know what his plans are this weekend. Couldn't this have waited? Beverley said it was urgent." She placed the phone receiver on her shoulder and looked over at Kate, shaking her head and setting her mouth into a thin line.

"I don't know whether he will want to stay with you John. The last time he did, he said that … no, he didn't like … well, you will just have to ring him yourself. Yes, he will be in later when he gets back from school. Yes. Bye. Bye bye."

Caroline put the phone down and walked over to Kate.

"I'm sorry about that. John thinks that he still has a say in what I do and when I do it." She held up her hands. "I know, I know, but 20 years is a long time. God knows what he will say when he knows that we are back together. Not that it is any of his business. But well you saw the reaction at Christmas when he came over and we were in the same room together."

Kate stood up ready to leave.

"You need to set him straight Caroline. He has Judith now and they are expecting a baby. He has his own life to live and he needs to get on with it and live it."

Caroline reached out her hands and took hold of Kate's.

"I sort of feel sorry for him though, in an odd way. He is the father of my boys after all. And, well, he probably didn't choose the path he is treading. He didn't choose to live in that squalid little flat with an alcoholic."

Kate leaned forward and kissed Caroline.

"Didn't he? Well, you could have fooled me. You make your own choices in life Caroline. Anyway, I have to go. I need to prepare for my GCSE music class. Shall I see you later?"

Caroline nodded.

"We came to school together remember? As a couple. I'd like us to leave the same way, if we can manage it. Is that OK?"

Kate turned around and stopped, her hand on the door handle.

"I will sort this out Kate, you know, with John. It's just difficult. I will speak to him when he rings to speak to Lawrence. I will."

Kate raised her eyebrows and gave off a very sceptical look.

"So I'll see you later then. I'll try to finish early. I might have to take some work home though."

Kate smiled and opened the door.

"As long as you don't bring it into the bedroom."

* * *

Caroline kicked off her shoes and threw her car keys on the hall table. She turned around and took Kate's coat from her and hung it up.

"So my love, what do you want for dinner? Lawrence has rugby practice and won't be getting dropped off until about 7.30pm. So it will just be the two of us. Erm, it is OK if we eat early isn't it? We do tend to eat early on a school day if you remember."

Kate walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a glass of water.

"Yes, I am fine with whatever time you usually eat on a school night. I can help if you like."

Caroline opened the fridge door and passed out some salad and a packet of salmon.

"Is this OK? Fish is supposed to be good for pregnant women. It will only take 10 minutes or so in the oven. And I can boil some new potatoes to accompany it." She leaned on the counter and looked up at Kate, her eyes full of love.

"I could get used to this. First you make me my lunch and then you offer me salmon. I feel very spoilt. How can I make it up to you?"

Caroline walked her fingers across the counter and started to move them up Kate's arm.

"I can't think of anything specific at the moment but I'm sure that once we go upstairs, something will spring to mind. Now will you let me concentrate please. I have a sharp knife in one hand, a cucumber in the other and a very annoying ex-husband who needs sorting out."

* * *

"Lawrence, please don't leave your dirty rugby clothes in the hallway. Where should you put them?"

Caroline had got up when she heard the front door shut and caught the back of Lawrence as he went into the kitchen. She picked up his kit bag from the floor and carried it into the kitchen. Lawrence was almost head first in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"What's for tea ma?"

"I made you a cottage pie yesterday. It will be ready in 20 minutes. Why don't you jump in the shower while I pop it in the oven."

Lawrence looked round at her.

"But ma, I had a shower yesterday. Why do I need one today?"

Caroline tutted and sighed.

"Because you have been playing rugby and by the looks of this kit, your legs will be very muddy. I will not have mud in your bed do you hear me? Now do as I ask and go and take a shower. Do I have to remind you that you are 15 years old and girls do not like smelly sweaty boys."

"Is Miss McKenzie still here?"

"Kate, her name is Kate. And yes Lawrence, Kate is still here. I told you the other day, Kate and I are now living together as a couple. She is selling her house and very soon, she will have a baby and we will live together in this house as a family."

"Are you going to get married you and Miss Mc Kate? Can muff munchers get married?"

Caroline was indignant and put her hands on her hips.

"Lawrence! Please. I am gay, I am a lesbian. Please do not refer to me as a muff muncher, a bean flicker, a todger dodger or any other derogatory terms."

Lawrence blushed and lowered his head.

"Yes, I do know what you and your friends will be calling Kate and I. But there are politically correct terms and the latter of these are not correct. Please remember that. Now go and get into the shower and I will call you when your tea is ready."

As he walked past her, she ruffled his hair and turned away, smiling to herself.

"Todger dodger! Where the hell did that come from Caroline?"

* * *

Caroline woke up, her sleep disturbed by Kate tossing and turning.

"Is everything OK?" She sat up in bed and switched on the bedside lamp. It was 2.30am and Kate was propped up on 3 pillows, rubbing her belly and grimacing.

"I think they are just Braxton Hicks. I have been having a few of these today. It won't be real contractions will it Caroline? I'm not due for another 3 months yet. It will just be Braxton Hicks won't it? And I have chronic heartburn."

Caroline swung her legs out of bed and walked around to the other side. She gently sat down and covered Kate's hand with her own. She moved them both onto her belly, making small delicate circles.

"Is this like erm is it the same as before? You know, when you were, when we were at the hospital that day? Is it the same?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"No, this is different. More acute, more real. And there is no blood. There isn't any spotting or bleeding. Do you think the baby is alright?"

Caroline linked fingers with Kate and continued to move their hands over the baby bump, large sweeping circles, massaging gently.

"I am sure she is fine. But if you are worried, we can go and get it checked out. But I am sure it is nothing. You should really mention it to your midwife the next time you see her." Caroline stopped. "There, did you feel that? She kicked. She is in there, moving around and listening to us, knowing that you are panicking. Take some deep breaths and see if you can get more comfortable in another position. I will fetch you a hot water bottle for your back and some of that pink stuff that you seem to be drinking by the gallon for your heartburn. Let's wait a while and see what happens and if you really can't settle, we will go to the hospital. It's no problem so don't worry."

Caroline purposefully and quickly walked downstairs and put the kettle on. She paced up and down the kitchen waiting for it to boil, running her hands through her hair and biting the inside of her cheek. She wasn't worried, not really, but she didn't like to see Kate upset and in pain. She had been through all this when she was carrying Lawrence. William was an absolute model pregnancy from start to finish but Lawrence really was something else.

5 minutes later, Caroline was back with a hot water bottle. She stopped at the side of the bed and smiled down at Kate. She had rolled over onto her side and had fallen back to sleep. Caroline carefully climbed back into bed and snuggled into her, gently placing her arm around her and onto the baby bump. Eventually she fell asleep but she slept fitfully all night, waking up every time Kate moved or made a noise.

When the alarm clock went off the next morning, Caroline was exhausted and felt like she hadn't slept at all. Kate on the other hand was wide eyed and bushy tailed.

"How do you feel this morning? Have you still got pains?"

"No, no I haven't. I really don't know why I panicked last night. I feel great this morning and the baby is moving around like she normally does when I am ready to get up. You on the other hand, look like sh"

Caroline held her hands up.

"Yes, yes, I know what I look like, thank you very much for reminding me. A quick cold shower and the magic that is makeup will render me presentable at least for today. Come on, I think we need to get ready for school Miss McKenzie."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kate McKenzie"

The nurse was stood in the waiting room with a folder in one hand and a clip board in the other. Kate and Caroline stood up and, hand in hand, they followed the midwife into the consulting room.

"I'm Emma, I am your midwife who will be looking after you right up until the birth of your baby." She extended her hand and Kate shook it.

"It's nice that you have brought a friend along for support."

Caroline looked at Kate out of the corner of her eye. She stepped forward and extended her hand to Emma.

"I am Caroline, Kate's partner. Kate's life partner. We are a couple, Kate and I."

Emma shook her hand and then reached into her breast pocket for a pen.

"I'll just make a note of this on your file Kate. So, have you been together long?"

Kate smiled.

"Yes, yes we have." And she reached out and took hold of Caroline's hand again.

They followed the midwife into the examining room and she waved her hand in the general direction of chair in the corner of the room.

"You can sit down there if you like. Kate, do you want to lie down on the table and I will examine you. How has everything been? Are you worried about anything, any problems, questions?"

Kate shook her head.

"No, everything is fine. No problems at all."

Caroline crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Well, that's not strictly true is it Kate. Tell Emma about the other night, you know when you woke up with those pains and that awful heartburn."

Kate blushed.

"I wasn't going to mention that. Besides, everything was fine the next day when we woke up. I told you, they were just Braxton Hicks."

Emma picked up the file again from the table.

"It might be fine now but it is worth noting down. Most mums-to-be get Braxton Hicks contractions during pregnancy and they are most common in the third trimester. Drinking water or taking a walk or a warm bath should relieve any discomfort. They really are nothing to worry about but in very rare cases they could be a sign of preterm labour so we do like to know if you get them regularly and often. I'll listen to the baby's heartbeat and then we will see if we can get some measurements from the sonar. How much water did you drink before you came?"

"2 pints and I am fit to bursting. Is that enough?"

"It should be. Let's see shall we."

Kate lifted her top and the midwife picked up the Doppler and moved it around her belly. The heartbeat that it picked up was strong and regular and Kate turned her head to Caroline and grinned.

"That's our baby! Listen to her Caroline."

The midwife looked quizzically at Kate.

"Her? So, you are both hoping for a girl are you?"

"Sorry, I should have explained. I had a bit of a scare before Christmas and I asked the nurse if she could tell what sex the baby was. She confirmed it was a girl."

Emma smiled.

"Well, let's see whether she was right or not shall we? You'll remember that this gel is a little cold."

She squeezed a generous amount of gel onto Kate's belly and, using the ultrasound probe, she moved it around a little and turned her attention to the monitor.

"Ok, so the developing baby, placenta, amniotic fluid, and surrounding structures appear normal for the gestational age." She looked down at Kate who was scowling.

"I'm sorry! Everything looks perfectly normal for this stage in your pregnancy. I can't see anything that would suggest that the contractions you were getting the other night are a cause for concern. And the previous nurse was correct. It is indeed a little girl."

Kate reached out and wiggled her fingers towards Caroline. Caroline took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"There! I said that everything was OK didn't I? I told her that everything would be OK. I have had 2 of my own you know. 2 boys. All grown up now though." Caroline smiled over at Emma who seemed a little disinterested.

"Every pregnancy is different. I am sure that your 2 pregnancies weren't the same were they? The main thing is that Kate and the baby are OK and this routine check has just confirmed that. Now, if you would like to make another appointment for another 6 weeks time and I will see you then. I'll leave you to get sorted and dressed. Nice meeting you Kate. Caroline."

The smile that Caroline returned was very sarcastic and as soon as the door was closed, she turned to Kate.

"Well, how rude! I mean, I wasn't telling her how to do her job. I was simply saying that I had told you nothing was wrong and letting her know that I had had 2 babies of my own. She didn't need to go off like that did she?"

Kate sat up and wiped her belly down with a tissue. She pulled down her jumper and swung her legs off the couch.

"You do have a way of sounding like you know more than everyone else though, you must see that about yourself. Giving birth to 2 children does not make you an expert."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and was just about to say something but thought better of it.

"Yes well, I erm, I was only trying to tell her, make her realise that it was you who was worried and not me. But she obviously didn't want to know. I am old enough to be her mother you know. Did you notice that?"

Kate said nothing and just smiled at Caroline.

"You are still sexy you know even when you are going off on one. Did _you_ know that?" She linked arms with her and they walked down the corridor toward the exit. Caroline looked lovingly at her and leaned into her.

"Come on, let's see if that little Italian in town is open yet. I'll treat you to dinner."

* * *

The m'aitre de greeted them when they walked through the door.

"Ahh my two favourite ladies. And how are you? How is the mummy to be? And the mummy already being?"

He looked first at Kate and then at Caroline and they smiled at him. Kate walked into his open arms and hugged him and Caroline shook his hand.

"We are fine thank you Gino. Is our usual table free?" Caroline looked past him and towards the back corner where she and Kate liked to sit.

"Yes, yes it is always free for my teaching ladies. Come, follow me.

Once seated, they regaled each other with tales of their day in the classroom.

"So he picked up one of the drumsticks and bashed it so hard over Sam Nixon's head that it almost broke in half. I don't think I have shouted so loud in a long time. It shocked the class I can tell you."

"So what did you do then?"

"I picked it up and said that if he didn't behave, I would shove it up his left nostril and keep pushing until it disappeared."

Caroline gasped and opened her mouth widely.

"No, you didn't? Oh, Kate. So I might get a phone call from Ben Wilson's parents tomorrow then because one of my teachers has threatened him?"

Kate sniggered.

"It isn't funny Kate. This has very serious connotations. Mind you, I would have liked to have seen his face when you said that."

"Oh, it was a real picture. He shot back to his chair so quick he nearly toppled backwards over it."

Caroline looked up from her food.

"You really need to be careful though. You know what a temper Ben has."

"It was fine Caroline. I handled it and the boys will probably have forgotten all about it tomorrow."

As always, their meal was delicious and neither could manage to finish off their dishes. Kate sat back and blew out, rubbing her stomach. She started rolling her shoulders in circles and stretching her back.

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Just a bit stiff today. I think I might look and see if I can find an exercise class, one of those aqua natal classes or something."

"That sounds like a great idea. It might help the baby to settle down at night time, you know soothe it to sleep. And what about those parent classes? Did you look at those? It would be nice for us to go to go to them together. What do you think?"

Kate reached her hand across the table and caressed Caroline's fingers with her own.

"I would love that. I want you to be there with me when I have the baby, in the delivery room. At the top end if you would rather but I want you there. I need your support."

Caroline beamed.

"Of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Kate stood in the outer office, waiting patiently for Beverley to come off the phone. She fidgeted with her hands, suddenly nervous to be asking to see the head teacher.

"Hi Kate. How are you? Gosh, the baby is starting to show now isn't it?"

Kate smiled and soothed down her shirt over the baby bump, caressing it gently.

"Yes, yes, I think people are starting to notice that I am pregnant now. Err, is Caroline free, Dr Dawson? I only want 5 minutes of her time. Is anyone in with her?"

"Yes, she has a meeting with her year prefects. I am sure she won't be long if you would like to wait."

Kate looked at her watch.

"No, it's OK thank you. I'll text her later or pop by if I get chance during lunch. Can you tell her that I called by. Thanks Beverley."

Kate had only just left when Caroline walked through with her prefects. She nodded at Beverley.

"Any messages?"

"No, no messages. Oh, Kate, Miss McKenzie just called by. In fact, you only just missed her. She didn't say what it was about."

Caroline almost shoved past the students and walked out onto the corridor. She saw Kate disappearing into her classroom.

"Kate. Kate."

She called after her but she didn't hear her. Checking her watch, she walked quickly down the corridor and looked through the glass door of the room that Kate had disappeared into. She was on her own and fumbling in her desk drawer for something, her back to her.

Quietly, she opened the door and walked towards Kate, hoping to surprise her. Kate turned round just before she reached the desk.

"Did you think that I wouldn't be able to hear you? I would know your footfall anywhere, heels, boots or flats. Do you know how many times I have sat in this office listening for your footsteps, how many times I have raced to the door and opened it up a little just to catch a glimpse of the magnificent Caroline strutting down the corridor, her hips sashaying from side to side."

A small smile appeared on Caroline's face and she blushed.

"Really? Is that true Kate?"

Kate bit her bottom lip and nodded. She lowered her eyes.

"Yes, yes it is true. I am sure that you had no idea of the effect you have on me. Anyway, I have some really exciting news for you. The estate agent has just called and guess what? The couple who came and viewed the house last weekend have put in an offer. The asking price no less. And I have agreed! So I have sold my house."

Caroline punched the air in triumph and leaned forward and embraced Kate, her lips brushing her cheek and her ear.

"Oh Kate, I am so happy. This means that I can, we can finally own the house. We can buy John out and we can finally be a couple, a family. I am so excited. We should celebrate. What would you like to do to celebrate?"

Kate looked pensive for just a short time.

"I'd like a nice long hot bath and an early night. Does that make me sound boring?"

Caroline laughed and rubbed Kate's arm affectionately.

"No, err no not at all. Have you had a long day my love?"

Kate closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes." She pouted. "And the baby has been moving around more than usual. I just want to be able to hold her now. I still have 12 more weeks to go. Does everyone feel like this when they have a baby?"

Caroline folded Kate in her arms and rubbed her back with her hand.

"I know, I know. Yes, most women get like this but usually a little closer to their due date. You are just a little more impatient that's all. She isn't ready to meet us yet. She needs a little more time in there, growing stronger and bigger." Her hand moved to Kate's belly and she lovingly caressed it, circling the growing baby bump with her hand. She knelt down in front of Kate.

"Now you listen here madam. Mummy number 1 is feeling a little bit tired today so you behave yourself in there. Settle down now and get some sleep."

Kate laughed at the absurdity of it and then looked startled as the classroom door opened and Beverley appeared.

"Oh, sorry. Oh good grief. Oh, I am sorry ladies."

Caroline stood up quickly smoothing her skirt down and straightening her blouse.

"Beverley! It isn't what it err it isn't what it looks like. Kate and I, we weren't, erm, I was just talking to the baby. I was erm" She flicked her hand in submission. "Oh, never mind. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes. Gavin is here for your Board meeting. Will you be long?"

Caroline looked down at Kate and squeezed her shoulder.

"No, Kate and I have finished err finished chatting. I'll follow you in a minute."

When the door was shut, Caroline looked at Kate and they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, whatever must she have thought when she came in here? Me on my knees with my head in your lap?"

Kate started laughing again, tears rolling down her face.

"Stop Caroline. Don't. You know how weak my bladder has been lately. I don't want to have an accident. Get yourself off to see Gavin before I wet myself. I'll see you later."

Caroline stopped at the doorway and gazed over her shoulder at Kate. The look in her eyes told Kate that she loved her and would always be there for her, no matter what happened.

* * *

It was just the two of them that evening for dinner and they sat chatting and overindulging with a large bowl of ice cream.

"So how is John coping with the idea of being a father again?" Kate spooned a large scoop of ice cream into her mouth and winced as the coldness hit her teeth.

Caroline sat forward, her hands flat on the table.

"Right, well, here's the thing. John is quite excited about the prospect while Judith is very indifferent and I don't think she cares one way or the other about the baby. Which is quite sad really but then I don't see her being the maternal type. Lawrence says that when he goes over there, she just ignores him as if he wasn't there."

Kate screwed her face up and wrinkled her nose.

"I can't picture her with a baby. I hope she gets the flat sorted out before it comes along. Imagine bringing a baby into the world in a squalid little flat full of empty wine bottles and piles of books and papers and reports and things."

"I know! I really am surprised that John hasn't sorted all this out you know. I thought he would have at least insisted on a good tidy up but according to Lawrence the house is even messier than before because Judith says she is too tired to do anything. Speaking of which, do you need a hand with the nursery this weekend? Is the painting nearly finished?"

Kate sat back and licked her desert spoon.

"It is but the more I look at the colour now that it is on the wall, the more I dislike it. Would you be really mad if I decided to change the colour, perhaps to lemon or a very pale yellow?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes.

"Only if you admit that you were wrong and allow me to say to you "I told you so". There was no way that the pale green colour would go with anything."

"If it makes you happy, and you will say that I can change the colour then yes, I will admit that green was not the right colour to choose. Is that better?"

Caroline stood up and collected up the dishes. She bent and kissed Kate on the forehead.

"Absolutely. You know that I am always right and this time was no exception." She winked at her and walked into the kitchen and loaded up the dishwasher.

"Coffee?"

"Only if we can take it upstairs and watch that wildlife programme about killer whales. David Attenborough's voice is so soothing."

Caroline turned around, her hand on her hip.

"If it clashes with the quarter-finals of University Challenge, absolutely no way."

"Oh, you are so romantic Dr Dawson."

"I know, that's why you love me isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline expertly manoeuvred the jeep into the parking space just outside the main entrance and switched off the engine. As she turned her head to look at Kate, she noticed her shoulders drop and heard a huge sigh escape her mouth. Placing a hand lovingly on her knee she gently squeezed and made an empathetic noise.

"Kate, are you sure that you want to work as close to your due date as you had planned? I can always reschedule things and you could finish a week or two earlier you know. There has to be some perks of living with the boss." She winked at her and smiled, a smile that melted Kate's heart every time and sent shivers up her spine. Kate placed her hand on top of Caroline's and played with her fingers.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I will only get fed up at home on my own. I've already decided to repaint the nursery once and the baby isn't even here yet. I actually think I will wait until I have finished work you know to put that other colour on. I was looking last night and I have found just the right shade. But no, I will work up to the date that I had planned. I don't want to cause you any bother with having to get supply teachers in and move all my classes around."

"It really isn't any bother to do that you know. Anyway, Beverley will be the one looking at the timetables and the staffing plans. I can ask her to do it and make it happen if you would rather be at home."

Kate looked at her.

"Really, no, I want to be here, at school, and close to you. I would miss you if I was at home all day on my own. I like our little lunchtime meetings."

Caroline leaned in and kissed Kate, surprising even herself that she had done this in the grounds of her school, and in sight of her pupils and staff.

"It won't be long now and then all this waiting and anticipation and feeling tired and being fat and looking bloated will be a distant memory."

Kate shot her head round and glared at Caroline. Her tone of voice was one of anger and fury.

"Are you saying that I am fat and bloated because if you are Caroline then you are treading on very dangerous ground."

Caroline blinked and then furrowed her brow.

"No, Kate, I erm I am not saying that you are, well, that you look erm. You look beautiful and radiant and wonderful and, well, pregnant. Pregnant women get fat, err, they put on weight, they grow a bit of a tummy. It comes with the territory."

"Good. Well, I'm glad that's sorted. Because if you were, you know, saying I looked bloated then, well, well, I don't know what. Now, would you be so kind as to get my books out of the back please and help me out of the car. Why you had to buy such a ridiculously high car is beyond me."

Caroline rolled her eyes and unfastened her seat belt. Leaning over, she kissed Kate again and rubbed her leg.

"You won't always feel like this you know. Trust me."

"I'm sorry Caroline." Kate softened. "I just feel, well, I think that I am oh, never mind. Will I see you at lunch time?"

Caroline put her head on one side, closed one eye and mentally skimmed her appointment sheet.

"I have a meeting with the heads of Department at 12pm but that should be over by half past. Yes, yes we can meet for lunch. I can always make time for my favourite teacher. Your place or mine?"

"Yours. If I had a choice, it would be your place every time. It has such poignant memories for me." Kate bit her bottom lip and raised her eyes to Caroline and she smiled at the memory that Kate was alluding to.

* * *

Just before noon, the phone rang. It was Beverley.

"I have John on the phone. He says it's urgent."

Caroline sighed and looked out of the window.

"Put him through."

She let the phone ring twice in her ear and then pressed the button to connect the call.

"John."

"Caroline."

"John. Hello. Did you want something? Only I'm just about to go into a meeting."

"Gosh, oh, sorry. Yes. Well, oh gosh. Are you doing anything this weekend? I was wondering whether you could, well, it's a long time since I've seen Lawrence and I thought that maybe we could take a picnic and err spend some time together and well, be like a family, like we used to be, like old times really."

Caroline put the handset on her shoulder and took off her glasses. She opened her mouth in surprise and replaced the handset to her ear.

"John, 2 things, well, 3 things actually. One. Why would I want to go on a picnic with you, with anyone in the middle of January? There has been snow in the ground for 2 days now. Two, you and Judith are expecting a baby soon and turning back the clock, turning it back to a time when you hadn't cheated on me is never going to happen. And three, and this is the most important thing John. I am a lesbian. I like women. My partner, my girlfriend is also having a baby and I am blissfully happy. I do not want to spend time with you for old times sake. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Now, I can repeat all or some of the points again if there are any you don't understand and I am perfectly willing to clarify anything you are struggling with. But if you are clear about each one of them, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Caroline smirked as she imagined John's face, totally floored by the conversation that he had just had with his ex-wife.

"No, I thought not. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting. If you still want to see Lawrence, he will be home from rugby at about 12pm on Saturday. I am sure that he will be more than receptive if you were text him and offer to take him for lunch to one of those hamburger places in town. Bye John. Bye bye."

She put the phone down and sat back in her chair clasping her hands in her lap and squeezing her fingers to stop her throwing something. That man was absolutely unbelievable!

* * *

Kate popped her head around the office door. Caroline didn't even look up from her desk.

"If you're busy, I can always come back."

On hearing her voice, Caroline looked up and peered over the top of her glasses. She put her pen down and pushed herself away from the desk and walked over to Kate. She put her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I am never too busy for you. Well, I am but I can always make time. Beverley fetched some sandwiches in for us for lunch. I'll give her a shout if you're hungry."

"I am hungry but not for sandwiches." And she lovingly kissed Caroline. It was only meant to be a peck but Caroline responded with unbridled passion and before she knew it, she had to force herself to pull away before the moment took them and they ended up doing something inappropriate in the head teachers office.

"Dr Dawson!"

Caroline delicately wiped her bottom lip with her fingertips and looked at Kate, mischief lighting up her eyes.

"Well, for a fat bloated woman, you certainly know which buttons to press. If only we weren't in my office."

Kate swatted her arm.

"I think you'll find that it was you with your hand on my backside so don't go blaming your wanton lust on me. And for your information, I happen to like your office. The carpet is so comfy and, well, plush."

Caroline held Kate at arms-length and reached out to move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Come on pretty lady. Let's eat those sandwiches before I think of something else I would rather eat, erm, something else I would like to err, never mind. Let's eat lunch shall we."

* * *

As Kate closed and locked the door of her cottage for the last time, she couldn't help the feeling of melancholy that swept over her and she swallowed hard in an attempt to stop the tears. She walked down the path a little way and turned around and looked back.

It had taken a little over 2 weeks to pack up all of her things. Kate had found room for the larger pieces of furniture she wanted to keep and Caroline had been brilliant about letting her rearrange some of the rooms in the house so that they fitted.

"It's your house too Kate. Yours and my house. You can do whatever you want, well, within reason. You can't paint the ceiling in the living room purple and there is no way you are taking out my agar. But, well, within reason you can do other things."

The couple that had bought the cottage were only young and this was their first home. Kate had left them quite a few things, including the sofa in the living room, the kitchen table and a large wardrobe. She had no sentimental attachment to them and it had saved her the job of having to arrange someone to take them away.

Kate reached out her hand and took hold of Caroline's and she walked to be by her side.

"I was happy here you know. It was the first home I bought after breaking up with Richard and I fell in love with it almost instantly. I was so excited when I moved in. This was my new start, my second start. I was determined to live the life I had always wanted to live and guess what? I did and I am."

She leaned her head onto Caroline's shoulder and relaxed as she felt an arm around her, pulling her close and making her feel safe.

"I am glad you decided to do that Kate. And I am glad you chose me to be part of it. In doing that, you made me realise who I was, who I am and you have given me so much strength and confidence and courage."

Kate looked up at Caroline and brushed away the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, I'm the only one who is allowed to get all emotional because I am pregnant and because I have just closed the door on my cottage for the last time. You are the one who is supposed to be sensible and stay strong. Come on, let's get the key to the estate agent before I realise what a wimp you are and change my mind about selling my cottage and moving in with you."

* * *

Celia and Alan were just getting into their car when Caroline and Kate pulled up in the driveway.

"Hello love. It's grand to see you. Kate. How are you? And how is that bump of yours? My, it's fair grown since I last saw you."

Kate blushed and rubbed her belly.

"Hello Alan. How are you?"

"We're doing well aren't we Celia. We're just off to Halifax to see our Gillian and Raffy and the baby."

Celia nodded and took in Kate and Caroline with one sweep of her eyes.

"Mum". Caroline stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. She stood back and folded her arms watching and waiting for her reaction.

"How do." Celia smiled at Caroline and then pausing briefly as if forgetting something, she nodded towards Kate.

"Hello Kate."

"Celia. How are you? Is married life suiting you?"

Celia turned up the corners of her mouth and almost smiled at Kate and then, as if she remembered that she didn't like her, she set her mouth into a straight line again.

"Yes thank you. I am the happiest I have been for a very very long time."

Kate smiled and looked at Caroline.

"I am pleased for you. Oh, I can understand that feeling. I feel the same way and we're not even married."

Celia turned her head from Caroline to Alan and back again as if she were watching a tennis match. Alan sensed that she was about to say something inappropriate and offensive and intervened. Celia decided to get into the car and she closed the door noisily and looked out at them through the closed window.

"Anyway, lovely to see you both. We have to be getting off. The traffic across to Halifax will be starting to build up soon and I don't like getting stuck in the rush hour. Too many men in suits with road rage."

Caroline laughed and unfolded her arms. She walked towards Alan and hugged him.

"You drive carefully Alan. And look after my mum. I know you will anyway but, well, look after her won't you."

"Of course I will love. Always. And you look after that lovely girl of yours. Make sure she gets enough rest and eats properly. She's eating for two now, I don't care that those doctors say. It's a load of bunkum if you ask me."

Kate looked down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs in front of her. She stepped sideways towards Caroline and took hold of her hand. When she looked up, Celia was staring at her disapprovingly through the car window.

"Bye then. Bye bye." Caroline waved until the car disappeared out of the drive way and turning to Kate, she offered her a reassuring hug and steered her towards the house.

"Don't say anything Caroline, please. Nothing you have to say at this very moment in time will make me believe that your mother likes me or approves of me living in this house with you."

* * *

Kate was busy preparing the evening meal and heard Lawrence long before she saw him. He ran through the door into the kitchen, a rugby ball in his hand, going for the try of the century. He stopped abruptly when he looked up and realised that Kate was watching his every move.

"Oh, is mum not, where's mum?"

"She's in her office, reading through some building plans that the architects have given her. I'm sure she won't mind if you disturb her, as long as you don't run in there and try to do a touchdown."

"It's a try. Touchdowns are for American football. I play rugby."

Kate tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him awkwardly.

"I used to watch rugby when I was at University. I wouldn't mind getting back into it again. Watching that is, not playing. I take an interest though. Who are your favourite team?"

Lawrence gave Kate a guarded look, suspicious of where she was going with this. Before he could answer, Kate said

"Leicester Tigers. They're my favourite. Louis Deacon, I liked him. And Tom Youngs. He's a good hooker. But then there's Briggs. He's good too."

Lawrence stood with his mouth open, listening to Kate. Unbeknown to both of them, Caroline was leaning against the door frame of her office, listening to the conversation and smiling to herself. She was mentally willing Kate to continue the conversation.

"Oh, and then there's Harry Thacker. I bet he's a bit of a pin up with the ladies." She stopped and realised what she had just said but Lawrence didn't seem to notice or even care and he launched into a blow by blow account of the match he had watched on the TV the week before.

Noticing Kate's eyes glazing over, and commending her on her attempt to look interested, Caroline sauntered through the kitchen and stood by Lawrence, casually throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"Good day at school?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, Briggs took this pass and then he er did you want something mum only I was talking to Miss er Kate about the Tiger's game."

Caroline laughed and ruffled his hair.

"No, no I was just coming to check on dinner and to find out how long it will be before it's ready."

Kate opened her mouth to respond but Lawrence interjected.

"I'll help Kate with dinner if she tells me what needs doing."

Both ladies stared at each other, eyes wide and mouths open.

"If you want to put some water in that saucepan Lawrence then I can put the potatoes in it once I have peeled them."

As soon as his back was turned, she winked at Caroline and shooed her quietly out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

And she walked back down the 2 steps and across the dining room, grinning widely. All of Kate's research had really paid off and Caroline was proud of how she had handled herself. Kate might just have got herself a new admirer in the form of her youngest son.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline's enthusiasm was waning and she rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Kate rejected yet another pram.

"I just think that the seat that fastens into the car is too complicated. We want something simple that we can get in and out of the car quickly. Don't you think so?"

"I think that perhaps we should have a separate car seat that stays in the car. One that is permanently fixed or at least doesn't need to be taken out too often. It will have to be put in my car of course. Your little Fiat just isn't, well doesn't seem safe enough for transporting the baby."

Kate looked at her and scowled. She put her hand on her hip and slowed down her pace.

"I want a 3 in 1 pram and what is the point in buying a 3 in 1 pram when we don't use one bit? You can't buy a 2 in 1 pram. The whole idea is to be able to take the car seat out of the car if the baby is asleep and then we don't disturb her. And what is wrong with my car? At least it doesn't guzzle petrol like your car."

Caroline stopped walking.

"Your car is nothing but a biscuit tin on wheels. You don't seriously think it is safe do you Kate? And what is wrong with buying a pram that just folds up and goes in the back of the jeep? Why do we need a 3 in 1 pram? We simply put the baby in the car seat and if she is asleep when we get to where we are going, we take her out and either carry her or put her in the pram. That's what I used to do with my boys. In fact, I can't remember whether we had car seats or not."

"Things have changed since you had William and Lawrence you know. You can get lightweight prams that take apart and convert to a car seat and a carry seat. I just need to find the right one. I know there is one out there somewhere."

Kate put out her bottom lip like a petulant child and Caroline couldn't help laughing at her. She stuck out her hand and Kate took it, holding it gently. Caroline moved her fingers along the outside of it to reassure Kate.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I just don't want to rush into things, to buy something that I will regret or won't use. This is an important decision and I don't want to get it wrong. Is that silly?"

"No, I completely understand. Well, I don't but I am happy to go along with what you want. I just don't see what was wrong with the last one we looked at or the one before that, or the one before that one."

"Buy me a cup of tea and a fruit scone and I will try to explain it to you again."

Caroline raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"As long as you don't go back and buy the first pram we saw, the first one we looked at the minute we walked through the door, the one we both agreed would be ideal. Then yes, I will buy you as many cups of tea and as many fruit scones as you can eat."

Kate slowly turned her head.

"I can't promise that but I can promise that I will make it up to you later." And she winked at Caroline and led her towards the café.

* * *

"So my mother rang today and she said, and listen to this, she said "Do you mind if I stay over at the farm for another few nights?" Can you believe it? She left the other day in a foul mood, giving me an evil stare through the window of the Lexus, and then she thinks that I care how long she stays over for, like she needs to ask my permission to stay for another few nights. I said "Mother" I said, "You are a grown woman, you have just got married. You can stay where you want for as long as you want."

Caroline put her fork down on the table and picked up her wine glass. She paused, the glass halfway to her mouth and looked at Kate who was laughing at her.

"What? What?" and she burst out laughing too.

"Your mum can't win can she? If she does something without telling you, you are upset because she isn't involving you. And if she asks your permission, you are still upset because you think she should be standing on her own two feet."

"Well, I never thought I would hear you defend my mother after the way she has treated you and some of the mean the things she has said."

Kate lowered her eyes.

"I think she is acting as any mother would. What you have to remember Caroline is that she has been with you throughout your marriage to John and the birth of her grandchildren and the last thing she would have expected is for you to change buses, so to speak, cross over to the dark side, bat for the other team. She just needs time to get used to it."

Caroline reached out and touched Kate's fingers.

"Why are you so understanding and patient?"

Kate looked directly into the face that she loved and smiled.

"One of us in this relationship has to be. Patient that is."

* * *

Caroline turned over and shifted her position in bed. She gazed at Kate who was still asleep and her heart almost skipped a beat. She longed to touch her, to stroke her face and kiss her but she also wanted to watch her sleeping. She took in the contours of her face, her long eye lashes and the handful of freckles that were dotted over the top of her nose. Kate really was very pretty.

Caroline couldn't believe how much her life had changed since Christmas Eve. She had envisaged seeing out the year as a lonely 46 year old who had seemingly blown any chance of a relationship with the only woman who had ever loved her back. And in an instant, and the time it had taken the wedding DJ to play "Will you love me tomorrow" her life had changed and she was back with Kate and planning their future together. She was destined to become a mum again and although the thought terrified her, she was excited at the same time.

Caroline replayed a conversation in her head that she and Kate had had over coffee on Boxing Day.

"You can be on her birth certificate but there are things we need to do first. We need to be civil partners or we need to be married."

Caroline was old fashioned in many respects and one of the things she felt strongly about was that a child should be born in wedlock. Kate's baby was no different. They were a couple and had reaffirmed their commitment to each other by selling Kate's house and moving in together. Kate had invested that money into Caroline's house and they had bought John out so he no longer had any share or say in the house. There was no reason why they couldn't get married, unless of course Kate said no to her. But why would she?

This question started to make Caroline feel nervous and her mind raced forward. What if she did say no? She had turned her down once. But then again, Kate was the one who had returned to the wedding and picked up the whole relationship again. Did they need to get married to affirm their love for each other? Would she cope with the rejection if Kate said no?

"Have you even heard a word of what I have just said? Caroline? Hello. Caroline."

Kate waved her hand in front of Caroline's eyes and smiled at the far away dreamy look in her eyes. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the side of her head and Caroline slowly turned to face her.

"Oh, good morning lovely lady."

"Welcome back! Where were you just then because you certainly weren't here, in our bed, listening to me tell you all about Lawrence and my conversation with him last night."

Caroline let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about er I was wondering whether we erm oh, nothing. I was just imagining us here in a few months time with a baby and you waking up to feed her in the middle of the night."

"Oh were you? And what makes you think I will be the one waking up to do the night feed? You are going to take your turns too you know. Don't think that you can just nudge me and turn over and go back to sleep."

Kate pretended to be cross but she couldn't help but be amused at the look on Caroline's face.

"Of course I will take it in turns but don't forget that I won't be the one taking time off work, well apart from a few weeks maternity leave right at the start. But of course I will do my bit. I want to do my bit."

She shifted her weight up onto her elbow and wanting to show Kate how serious she was, she kissed her passionately, caressing her breasts with her free hand and moving herself in closer. Kate responded and with unexpected agility, she flipped Caroline over onto her back and straddled her chest, the baby bump looking slightly comical as it rested on Caroline's chest.

"Don't start anything you can't finish Dr Dawson. Remember, I am a pregnant woman with raging hormones. It would be very silly to get me all excited and then leave a job unfinished."

Caroline giggled and reached her hands up and placed them on each side of Kate's head, pulling her down so that they lips touched once more. Answering her back in between her kisses, she said

"I had absolutely no intention Miss McKenzie".

All thoughts of a wedding and an impromptu proposal left Caroline's mind and she gave Kate her full attention, teasing her first with her hands and then her tongue until Kate was begging her not to stop.

When they were both sated, Kate lay her head back on the pillow and exhaled loudly.

"What a way to start the day. I suppose we need to think about getting dressed and going to work. I claim the shower first."

"Oh do you? If you play your cards right and breath in that big belly of yours, I might just join you."

* * *

"Morning Beverley. Did you have a good weekend? Did Susan and the grandchildren come to see you?"

It was rare for Caroline to arrive in the office after Beverley but she had got a little distracted by Kate that morning.

"Morning Dr Caroline." It was a term of endearment between the two ladies, one which Caroline loved to hear. "Yes, they did. We had a lovely weekend, shopping and eating too much pizza and ice cream. I do love spending time with them but it's nice when they go back home and I can have the house back to myself. How about you? Did you get up to much?"

Caroline couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her face, remembering the shower that she had shared with Kate that morning.

"Erm, yes, err yes I had a good weekend thank you. We have finally rearranged the house to fit in Kate's bigger pieces of furniture she wanted to keep. The piano looks lovely in the living room and I am really looking forward to hearing Kate play it. And we went looking for prams for baby but we couldn't agree on one so we err we decided to leave it for a while and do some more research."

Beverley tutted.

"I can't imagine what there is to decide about. When I had my Susan, there was only one choice of pram. There wasn't any of those car seats or carry seats or 3-in-1 fandangled things. It was a pram, that was all."

Caroline shook her head and walked towards her office door, talking off her coat as she walked.

"I wish it were that simple now Beverley. Perhaps you could have a word with Kate. And talking about Kate, can you let me have my diary sheet for today please and those files that I asked for, the ones with the data sheets in to cover her classes. I really don't want to have to go outside and recruit but I might not be able to juggle the children's classes and my staffing resources. Thank you Beverley."

Caroline pulled out her office chair and turned to look out of the window. She spotted Angus and Lawrence making their way into school, joking about something and shouting at a group of girls that were in front of them. She smiled to herself, happy that both of her children were conforming to what society saw as "normal": Why were people so bigoted? Why had she lived so many years of her life in denial about who she really was because she thought that she was expected to get married to a man and have children? She was glad that her boys were comfortable with who they were and she was absolutely sure that she wouldn't love them any less if they had chosen differently.

Beverley interrupted her thoughts.

"Here are the data sheets for covering Kate's classes. Can I ask you something? Do they take account of the fact that the Year 11s will be on different timetables while they study for their GCSE exams? There will be study classes, lessons dropped, joint teaching. There are always teachers sat around in the staff room doing lesson planning or marking or just, well, just sat around. I think that you might be able to get round this you know without recruiting."

Caroline picked up her glasses and put them on, pushing them up her nose. She held out her hand to take the files from her PA.

"You are a genius Beverley. I never thought of that. I don't think I was seeing the wood for the trees. Yes, that will work. That will absolutely work. While the whole of the Year 11s are in their exams, there will be spare capacity. Can you ask Kate to come and see me when we both have some free time please. We can resolve this in an hour, I am sure of it. Thank you Beverley. You really are one of the best, do you know that?"

Beverley shrugged.

"I'm just doing my job Dr Caroline. You know how much I love Sulgrave and this job. I just want to the best I can."

"And you are succeeding. Right, I think I have Sasha Grahams' parents coming in to see me in 10 minutes don't I? That should be a fun meeting trying to explain why and how she cut off Mrs Evans' ponytail during her needlecraft class. Thank you Beverley."

Caroline looked at her reflection in the large mirror over her conference table and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Right Dr Dawson. Let's get ready for the day."

* * *

It was just before lunchtime when Kate came to see Caroline. She respectfully knocked on the office door before she entered. Caroline looked up from her computer screen and smiled, taking off her glasses before she stood up. Kate watched her walking towards her and bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes and playing with her hands which were clasped together in front of her. Despite everything that had happened between them in the office, she always felt like she was in trouble when she was alone with Caroline and she stood rooted to the spot and waited, trying to gauge the situation. She had no idea why she had been asked into the heads office.

"Don't look like that Kate, all submissive and shy. It actually makes you very sexy and even more attractive and I just want to have you, here, in my office. And while that thought is very tempting and appealing, I need to talk to you about timetables and rearranging your classes."

"Oh wow Caroline. You really know how to treat a lady." Kate moved towards her and opened out her arms. Caroline walked into them and Kate lifted her head and brushed her lips with her own, stroking her cheek and moving her hand down her neck. Caroline coughed politely and stepped backwards.

"No, really Kate, I do need to talk to you about these data sheets and your maternity cover. I'm sorry, and yes, I know that I am boring."

Kate pulled her cardigan across her chest and folded her arms. She walked over to the large table and sat down, placing her arms on the table and linking her hands.

"Come on then Dr Dawson, let's have a look at your figures. If we are going to be all serious and professional after the way you just walked over to me, moving your hips from side to side and flashing your gorgeous blue eyes at me, I want to get in and out of here as quickly as possible because quite frankly I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you unless you actually do bore me senseless with your research findings and your recommendations."

"Right Miss McKenzie, well, would you like to take a seat and we can go over these reports about your class cover while you are on maternity leave."

In an instant, Caroline's demeanour and her professionalism altered the atmosphere in the office and the 2 women stopped being a couple in a loving relationship and went to being a teacher and a head teacher in an important meeting juggling resources to reach a solution to cover a period of absence.

* * *

Caroline picked up her office phone and dialled through to Beverley.

"Have you got a minute Beverley? I want to ask you err ask your advice about something. It's err well, it's a bit personal. Thank you."

2 minutes later, Beverley was stood in front of Caroline's desk, waiting to be invited to sit down. She was motioned to take a seat which she duly took.

"Well, the thing is, you see, OK, where to start?" Caroline sat back and placed her hands on the chair arms. "The thing is, Kate and I are living together, well you already know that. We are living together and we are very happy and we are nest building and looking forward to the baby coming. And I want to, well, I was thinking that Kate and I could get, we could make it official and legal and we could get married."

She stopped abruptly and waited for a reaction, not really knowing what to expect about the way that Beverley would respond. She cocked her head to one side and brought her interlaced fingers up to her chin in a pensive pose.

"Oh Dr Caroline, that is absolutely wonderful. How exciting. I think that Kate will say yes, I think she will be thrilled when you ask her and I know that you will be very happy together and, oh, I am so happy for you."

Beverley reached out her hand and Caroline took it in hers, enfolding it with her other one. She looked directly at her and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I knew that you would understand. I knew that you would be happy for me. I wish I could say the same for my mother, goodness knows what she will say, but then again, it isn't about her is it. Right, I need to think about this don't I? I need to think about when and where."


	10. Chapter 10

As Caroline sat in traffic, she thought about the conversation she had had with Beverley. She was deadly serious about proposing to Kate and she wanted to make it special: nothing overstated and showy but something intimate and personal.

As she pulled away from the lights, she made an impromptu left turn and stopped the car in the side street. She locked it and walked quickly back round the corner and entered the jewellers, the one where she had bought Kate her first gift, a silver pendant featuring a baby grand piano.

Caroline browsed the glass cases and walked around the shop a couple of times, her handbag hanging on the crook of her elbow, her eyes scanning row upon row of necklaces, earrings and rings. She looked nonchalantly at the displays before she rounded back on herself and stopped in front of the cases containing the rings.

"Can I help you with something madam? Are you looking for a gift for yourself or for a family member? Or a friend perhaps?"

"Yes, I err well I yes, I am looking for a ring for a friend. A special friend. We are err I am thinking about, erm wanting to …"

The old gentleman behind the counter leaned forward and rested his weight on his elbows. He smiled knowingly at Caroline and took a large set of keys out of his pocket.

"Ahh, I see madam. A special friend who you would like to affirm your love to? A lifelong partner perhaps?"

Caroline looked up slowly at him, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Yes, yes, that about sums it up. I am looking for a ring for a special friend, a lady, who I err who I am going to ask to marry me."

"What sort of budget are we talking about? And do you have any preference as to the stone. Diamonds, rubies perhaps? And are we looking for new or second hand?"

"I don't have a budget per se. And I don't really mind about whether it is old or new. I am looking for something unique. Not too flashy or gaudy though. And it has to be discreet and not ostentatious. But not too small so that it looks insignificant. Oh gosh, that sounds like quite a challenge doesn't it? I'm not asking too much am I?"

"Absolutely not. We are here to please and to serve and I am sure that we will have just the ring that you are looking for. If you would like to take a seat and I will see what I have. I have some more trays in the back as well."

Caroline set down her bag and unfastened her coat before sitting down and crossing her legs. She silently smiled to herself and swallowed hard, trying to calm down the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

She was late back to school after her rare trip out at lunch time. Parking her jeep at a very skewed angle, she walked quickly into the school, her heels clicking rapidly on the tiled floor.

Beverley greeted her as she flew through the office door. She threw her coat on the back of a chair and grabbed her robes from the back of the door.

"I am so sorry. I got distracted. I only intended to go out and get something for Kate's dinner. She is addicted to fish at the moment and I wanted to cook a nice meal tonight. And then I sort of, well, I saw something in the window of the jewellers on the High Street and I just stopped off on the spur of the moment. And I ended up talking to a nice gentleman in the shop and looking at what he had. And, oh Beverley, I think I've found the ring. It is just perfect. And I am sure that Kate will love it too."

For the first time in minutes, Caroline stopped talking and stood still. It was obvious from the look on her face how excited she was and Beverley was pleased for her. She stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders, grinning widely.

"I am so pleased. Can I see it, the ring? Or is that rude to ask?"

Caroline shook her head.

"Well, the thing is you see, I wanted a bit of time. I didn't want to rush into things and buy it and get home and realise that I didn't like it. So the man in the shop kindly said he would take it off display for me and I have 5 days to decide. I have taken a picture of it on my phone and I will keep looking back at it to see if this really is the one that I want. Now, I need to get this special award assembly started don't I."

And before Beverley could ask to see the picture of the ring, Caroline was out of the door and walking quickly down the corridor and to the great hall where the students were waiting for her.

* * *

Kate almost fell onto the sofa and let out a big sigh. She unfastened the top button of her trousers and rubbed her baby bump, closing her eyes and breathing deeply and slowly. Today had seemed exceptionally long and the after school choir practice had only added to that. She loved the extra curricula activities but standing on her feet for an extra hour had really taken its toll. She lifted her feet off the floor and circled her ankles, synchronising the movement with the ones she was making on her belly.

Caroline stood in the living room doorway and watched Kate as she relaxed, her head back and her eyes closed.

"I do wish you would finish early for your maternity leave or at least cut down on the hours you are working. You look absolutely exhausted."

She walked behind the sofa and gently massaged Kate's shoulders, rubbing and kneading them with her fingertips. Kate groaned.

"Don't stop. Yes, that's it. A little lower."

She closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling of Caroline's hands and the gently pressure she was applying. Her groan got louder and she moved positions, sinking lower into the settee.

Lawrence, who was on his way to raid the fridge, stopped momentarily outside the living room door and, hearing the groans and the instructions to move lower and not stop, decided it would be unwise to open the door.

He was warming to Kate although he would never admit it his mum. He couldn't say that he was happy with the living arrangements and he still felt slightly aggrieved that his father was no longer living under the same roof as him, but he was slowly accepting of the situation. Any rumours and stories that had started at school about his mum and Kate had quickly been squashed and although he had had a few run-ins and tussles with boys in his year, he had handled things very well.

Caroline stopped suddenly and cocked her head to one side. She had heard someone walk past the door, the loose floorboards just past the bottom of the stairs giving out a loud creak.

"Lawrence, is that you? Have you done your homework?"

She stopped and listened and was just about to ask the same questions when Lawrence shouted back from the kitchen.

"Yes ma, it's me. Almost finished the homework. This French is killing me though. It's like a different language."

Caroline laughed.

"That's because it is. Would you like Kate to have a look at it for you?"

Silence.

"She's very good at French you know."

"Wouldn't that be a little bit like cheating?"

Kate joined in the conversation.

"Not really. I would just be giving you my advice and my opinion. I wouldn't be writing your homework or marking it and making you re-do it. I would just be evaluating it."

Silence again. Then the sound of Lawrence bounding upstairs to his bedroom.

"I'll just get it."

Caroline gently patted Kate on the shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?"

She leaned back her head and looked up at Caroline.

"Of course I don't. I wouldn't have offered if I did. You can make it up to me later."

Caroline leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll make us a pot of coffee."

* * *

Caroline was snuggled up in bed, her arm across Kate and her head nestling on her chest.

"You are like my own personal hot water bottle you know. Goodness knows how I will keep warm once the baby is here."

Kate laughed and tapped Caroline's nose, dragging her finger down and tracing the outline of her lips.

"I am sure you will manage. You could always get warm by putting your head under the covers and, well, you know. Or we could generate some body heat together by, well, you know."

Caroline got the gist of where the conversation was heading and shifted her body weight, lifting the covers and pulling them over her head. Her voice was slightly muffled and Kate strained to hear what she was saying.

"I'm insatiable? Dr Dawson, I can't believe I just heard you say that. You are the one who has led me astray from day 1. Not that I am complaining." And Kate lay back and let Caroline bring her to full arousal and eventually a powerful orgasm.

Caroline lay her head back on the pillow and straightened the covers around her. She interlinked her fingers and lay them across her stomach.

"So my beloved Kate. What shall we do in the school holidays? We have 1 full week away from Sulgrave. 1 full week together. 1 full week of doing very little. We ought to look at prams again. And this time, we ought to come away with at least one. Perhaps we ought to buy one of those 3 in 1 things that you like and an additional car seat for the jeep. And, oh, it will be our first Valentine day together as a couple. Do you want to do anything special to celebrate? I mean, I don't see why we shouldn't celebrate it and do something. Of course, we could always stay in and I could cook us a meal. Or we could go out and, well, maybe not. No, it will be very busy on Valentine day. Perhaps we should just stay at home."

Kate slowly turned her head and looked at Caroline.

"Why do you have the ability to talk nineteen to the dozen, ask a thousand questions and answer about 999 of them before I have even have a chance to have my say?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to answer Kate, who leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss.

"This half term, this 1 week off school, I would like to stay in bed and watch day time TV and eat ice cream and get fat. No, let me rephrase that. Eat ice cream and get even fatter. How does that suit you?"

"Oh, I, well, er, I don't know. I suppose we could, erm you could do that if that is really what you wanted to do. But I thought we could do something a little more productive. This will be our last school holiday together before the baby comes, probably our last one anyway. We ought to decide on a colour for the nursery."

"Do we have to do that next week? I could do that when I finish work. I have 3 weeks before the baby is due. 3 weeks of sitting around the house getting bored. Folding and unfolding clothes."

"You could do it yourself as long as you promise not to climb any ladders or stand on anything higher than about 6 inches off the floor. But I really would like to do something for Valentines even if I just cook us a nice meal and we watch a film together."

Kate hugged Caroline and moved her hair back from her eyes.

"Do we have to plan anything? Can't we just see where it takes us? You really don't have to be organised and plan an itinerary for the whole week you know. I would like to see more of the simple Caroline. The one who is happy to sit about in her PJs all day and eat pizza out of a box and ice cream straight from the tub. The one who wears no make-up and those sexy jeans. You know, it's a pity that I don't see more of that Caroline."

She sat upright and turned to face Kate.

"Oh. So now you are telling me that you want the Caroline in a pair of fleecy PJs with a tub of ice cream in my hand and some sordid day time soap opera blasting out in the background. And I thought you liked the domineering Caroline. The one who wears a tight pencil skirt, silky blouses and stilettos and thunders through the halls of Sulgrave. The one who can make a teenage boy quiver at a hundred pages."

Kate screwed up her eyes and pursed her lips. She pondered the statement for a short while and then

"Mmm, now that you put it like that. Yes, I would rather have the domineering Dr Dawson. The formidable power behind Sulgrave. The one who strikes fear into the hearts of the new Year 7s by looking at them with her piercing blue eyes. The one who has the ability to turn me on just by cocking her head slightly to one side and smiling."

Caroline laughed.

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Do you what? Make grown boys cry or turn me on?"

"Both."

"Well that would be a yes to both questions. And now that we have clarified that, you need to stop talking Dr and decide which of my 2 sides you would rather have. The sultry dark side or the slightly less aggressive yet forceful teacher in me."

And before Caroline had a chance to answer, Kate had covered her lips with her own and was slowly and gently caressing her breast with one hand and moving down her body with the other.

* * *

When Kate came down to breakfast, there was the largest bunch of roses she had ever seen on the kitchen counter. There was a card propped up against them and a large box of chocolates at the side. Kate smiled and looked around for Caroline, who was bent over loading the dishwasher.

"Happy Valentines day."

Caroline turned around and smiled at her.

"And the same to you. I er I bought you a few little things just to say that, well, you know, to say that I erm I love you."

"Aww Caroline. That is so sweet. And I love you too. Thank you so much. The flowers are beautiful."

Caroline walked over to the other side of the kitchen and folded Kate into her arms.

"And so are you. I'm glad you like them. So what would you like to do today? I have planned a nice meal for later, and made sure that Lawrence is out of the way. But we have all day to do what we like. Do you want to go and have a walk around Valley gardens?"

Kate smiled.

"I would love that."

* * *

By early evening, Caroline was extremely nervous and felt sick to the pit of her stomach. Everything had gone to plan and their first Valentine day as a couple had so far been perfect. There was one more thing that she wanted to do.

They had just eaten a lovely meal which she had cooked and they had retired to the sitting room and were cuddled up on the sofa watching University Challenge. Not the most romantic of programmes but it was one of the ways that Caroline relaxed and tonight more than any other night she felt she needed to relax.

Before the end of the programme, Kate turned the TV off, frustrated that Caroline seemed somewhat distracted from the romantic setting she had managed to create. She seemed intent on showing Kate how much she knew by answering the questions Jeremy Paxman was asking and Kate was quickly becoming bored. She pushed one of her chocolates into her mouth.

Caroline smiled and finished eating it before turning to Kate.

"You know Christmas?"

"Yeah."

"I was so happy when, you know, and I was thinking, with the baby nearly due and everything."

She stretched her arm over the side of the sofa and fumbled around for the small black box that she had placed there. Her hand was shaking and she could barely manage to open the box. She placed it on Kate's baby bump and looked deep into her eyes.

"Should … shall … why don't we get married, properly married?"

Kate giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is that a, what is that?" Caroline widened her eyes and looked at Kate waiting for an answer.

Kate giggled some more and nodded her head, the smile on her lips and the joy in her eyes saying more than a thousand words could say.

Caroline smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. Things couldn't get any better and her heart was fit to burst. She just had to tell her mum that she was getting married, to another woman. That would be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time out to read my story and send your reviews. Even the negative ones have helped me develop my writing style and move on with my story lines. And thank you for allowing me to indulge in my version of what might have happened in the break between Series 2 and 3. **

**If you enjoyed this story, please check out my others!**


End file.
